Anything
by Seersucker
Summary: She would do anything for him. It was that simple yet that complex. Various moments shared between Harry and Hermione as the Trio hunt for Horcruxes. HHr. Last Chapter Up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'd be saving this stuff for the 7th book if I owned any of this, but I don't so you get to read it now, and I stay penniless.

A/N: Yada yada yada, my first story, yada yada yada, maybe review?

She would do anything for him. It was that simple yet that complex. When she thought about him everything was cliché; she would move mountains for him, swim the oceans for him, and walk thousands of miles for him. She would die for him. Granted, any one of the well-adjusted members of the wizarding society would die for him… so he could save the world, but she would die for him so he could have a chance to be happy someday. She would die for him so he didn't have to.

How many hours had she spent helping him, scolding him, secretly wondering if he got that plummeting feeling in his stomach every time he laid eyes on her? She was used to it now; that feeling of her heart dropping to her knees and that ungodly sensation of foreboding terror that ricocheted across her nervous system every time he smiled.

This wasn't like those stupid puppy-love high school crushes that she had read about in one of those trashy teenage 'coming of age' novels that she still denies ever reading. Maybe this wasn't even love. It probably wasn't. Who was she to know and judge? It was more like fear. That feeling that jetted through her nervous system like a shot of double espresso was fear. Fear that every time he smiled would be his last.

God how her heart ached every time that boy gave the slightest hint of a smile. Ron makes him smile. She makes him smile. Ginny made him smile, but she makes him smile.

Ron makes him smile with his constant complaints of hunger. She makes him smile with one of her infamous Hermionisms; an eye roll here, a scolding there, but never a tongue lashing, those stopped after fifth year.

Ginny made him smile. Ginny has a way of brightening people up. Maybe it's the red hair, but it's probably the Weasley charm. Ginny isn't around to make him smile though.

Ginny. She never had gotten up the courage to ask what happened between him and Ginny. One day the snogging had suddenly stopped. That was the same day her feelings for Ron stopped. There was a simple explanation as to why she liked Ron. When two people of opposite sexes are friends for a very long period of time they are certain to develop _sexual tension_. This sexual tension was formed when Harry and Ginny were dating. She realized that she was no longer the center of her two best friends' attention. Harry had Ginny, Ron had Lavender, and she had well… yeah.

But she was okay with that. Harry was happy and that's the most she could have wanted from him. Harry was happy so she was…content. Ron was happy so she was, well she was frustrated but looking back she should have been happy.

"Hermione? You alright?" And there in the doorway stood the-boy-who-lived, and rather than being concerned about the fate of the world he is worried about her. That alone is enough to bring a slight smile, but it's quickly covered by the fake 'I'm fine' smile.

"Why do you ask?"

"Erm, you just looked…sad?" She gives him her 'you caught me' smile and turns back to the books strewn in front of her.

"Did you need something, Harry? I mean I haven't found anything on Horcruxes yet but the Blacks should have something about them somewhere." She would read a thousand libraries if it would help him. Once again, so cliché.

"You're Hermione, the-girl-who-reads, you'll find it if it's there," ah, the pep talk from Harry. He's been trying so hard to stay positive lately.

"Oh, we've all got nicknames now? Is Ron the-prat-who-eats?" They enjoy the momentary humor. Everything seems funnier these days.

"Oi, Harry does she know how to do it?" Ron asks coming up behind Harry in the doorway.

"Do what?" Hermione, now intrigued, turns back around to face them.

"This new curse we're trying to learn. It renders your opponent blind for a couple of minutes, _Mira Nox_." Hermione quickly checks her mental library, pulling out book after book in rapid succession.

"_Mira Nox_ is a slash and flick motion. Downward slash and counterclockwise flick." Both boys nodded and Ron raised his wand at Harry. "Ron! Perhaps you should try it on something else first. And don't you dare point that wand at me!" Hermionism #2: scolding.

"Hermione!" Ron whined.

"Hey Hermione? Do spells like this work on portraits?" Harry asked innocently twirling his wand in his hand. She didn't know the answer so she simply looked at him and sighed. Both boys smiled as they ran back to the hallway.

She turned back to work. So maybe it was love. So what? She was entitled to feel something girly once in a while. She loved both of them, truly she did. Just with Harry her heart ached just a little more, her pulse beat just a little faster, and her stomach twisted just a little harder. So what if it was unrequited…whatever it was; as long as she could help him as long as he was happy...

"Filth! Intruders! Soilers of the Black household! I can't see you Mudblood but I can smell your filthy stench from here!"

She was happy.

A/N: It could be a one shot or it could be more. Whatever you want.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so here's what's going on. This story is just moments between Harry and Hermione as they hunt down Horcruxes and ultimately duel in the final battle. There's not really any plot just fluffy stuff. I'll leave the plots up to J.K.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

It was like it was her second home now, the Black Library. She stayed in there all day, sometimes falling asleep with her face in a book, for him. This was all for him, and it made him nearly sick.

She had given up everything for him. She gave up her whole seventh year, her head girl badge, all to be holed up in some dark wizard's library. Sure, they had all given things up, but for some reason it hurt him the most to think about all the things Hermione had given up for him.

Suddenly a small laugh pulled him out of his musings. It was Hermione and … Ron?

"And then he did a body binding curse without his wand." The door to the library was open a bit, and Ron had just finished telling Hermione about his and Harry's latest practice duel.

"Well that's brilliant! Wow." Harry smiled a bit. She was proud of him. "Where is he now?"

"Getting a snack in the kitchen."

"Oh, I got him some more of those cauldron cakes he likes and some chocolate frogs too. Honestly, you boys are going to rot your teeth out." Harry smiled as he opened one of the chocolate frogs he had found. It jumped out of his hand and through the crack in the door. He quickly jumped after it but tripped and fell into the room.

He stopped rolling, glasses askew, but frog still in hand. He looked up at the surprised faces of Ron and Hermione.

"Caught it." He said bashfully, biting the head off of the frog.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione asked rushing to his side. Ron sat back and laughed.

"I'm fine, just uh you know, I never really was good with chocolate frogs."

"Thank Merlin it's a snitch you have to catch and not a frog, Harry!" Ron added as Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm to help him up.

"Speaking of chocolate frogs, I think I'm going to go get some now," Ron said leaving the room. Harry's eyes followed Ron out the door until he turned back to Hermione who was already returning back to her books.

"So what were you and Ron talking about," Harry asked nonchalantly. Hermione eyed him strangely for a moment.

"Oh you know Ron, always talking about Quidditch this and Quidditch that." She smiled at him. Madame Pomfrey really had done a good job of fixing her teeth. "So what were you doing, conveniently hanging outside the library?"

"I was coming to find you two."

"How was your and Ron's duel today?" she asked stacking books into various piles.

"Oh it went well. He got a few good curses in here and there but I got him with a body binding curse in the end. Do you need help with that?" Harry asked as he watched her struggle with an obnoxiously large book.

"No, no, no!" She objected, swatting away his hand playfully. "This is the only exercise I get. Don't you dare take it away from me," Harry paused. She really didn't get out that much did she? She only left Grimmuld Place once in a while to buy groceries.

"Speaking of exercise, I was kind of wondering if you could, erm, help me with something. You see, Ron's great with dueling but, I mean, I think it would be good to get some variety in my dueling partners. Plus, you need some practice too if you're going to… well I mean if it comes to…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Of course, Harry! I think that's a wonderful idea! Whenever you need me to help just tell me!"

"Hey, same goes for you. Hermione, if you ever need any help with some of your research…" Hermione laughed lightly.

"We both know I would have to check and double check whatever you researched."

"I know, but at least you could make me feel needed." Hermione looked like she was about to launch into her 'of course you're needed!' speech so he decided to change the topic… quickly. "So what's new with you, Hermione?" He asked flopping into a nearby chair. She turned around from her books to stare at him.

"What's new with me? You've never asked me that."

"Well, you know I was just wondering. We don't get to see each other that much anymore. I mean we sleep two doors down from each other and yet I never see you anymore."

"Well, you're always practicing hard with your duels and I'm in here all day looking for any sign of the nonexistent Horcruxes." She waved her hand in the general direction of the books and sighed.

"You should take a break sometime. Ron and I aren't constantly dueling. You're always welcome to join us in a game of wizard chess-"

"Barbaric," Hermione interjected

"Exploding snap,"

"Dangerous."

"Quidditch?" Hermione snorted.

"I'm fine with the library thanks," she said smiling brightly as she opened to a new page.

"Well you deserve to do something fun." He put his hand over the page she was trying to read. "Hermione, I love all the help, truly. You're a brilliant friend to be doing all of this for me, but I'd just rather you not wear yourself out about it all. I do that enough for the both of us."

He had tried to make a joke but it fell flat. Hermione looked at his hand covering the page and then slowly moved up to his eyes. They were as emerald as ever. Her breath hitched just a little. Few times had their intensity been specifically directed at her.

"I want to do this Harry. _I _need to feel needed." She stood her ground. There was a tense silence for a millisecond and Harry teetered between fighting with her or declaring just how much he really did need her.

"I vote we all go to Diagon Alley for the night. This house is getting depressing and we all need some time off." Harry decided, jumping up from his chair. "I'll go tell Ron. He'll probably know somewhere good to eat." He left quickly but peeked back around the corner to see Hermione had already returned back to work.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and started for the kitchen. He didn't like thinking that all of this was for him. Ron and Hermione would never admit to it but he was sort of ruining their lives, wasn't he? They should be worried about who will win the next Quidditch game or what will be on the next exam. They shouldn't have to worry about Death Eaters. They shouldn't have to worry about Voldemort.

But he was selfish and he needed them. He not only needed their help but also needed their support; He needed their friendship.

Harry James Potter was a selfish little boy. He couldn't give them up. He couldn't give _her_ up. Not yet. Not like Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I just really want to thank those who reviewed, not only were the reviews positive (!), but now I know that people are actually reading the story (!), which always makes an author feel good. Anyway, enough about me… on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say I don't own Harry Potter for every chapter? Would I really get in trouble if I didn't put a disclaimer? I think we all know I don't own Harry Potter.**

Sometimes her friendship with Harry just wasn't enough. No, she didn't mean it _that_ way. It was just, why didn't Harry ever come to her for advice concerning something other than an essay? Specifically, why was discussing any romantic relationship so taboo for them? She and Ron had discussed it before. Well, if shouting matches and accusations counted as addressing a situation then they were golden.

But with Harry things were different (Weren't they always?). He was always very introverted but after seven years of friendship she'd think he would be able to talk to her about relationships. Certainly it would have killed her to hear him talk about some other girl and how she makes him all jittery inside, but it hurt just as much to find out from Ginny that Harry and she were dating. Ginny hadn't even told her, she overheard Ginny gossiping to Parvarti about it. It bothered her that she never found out what happened with Ginny and Harry. Did he love her? Was he still in love with her? Why did they break up? Did they break up? She wanted to blurt out all these questions, maybe give him some Vertiserum and finally know the truth…

But she was afraid. She was afraid of upsetting him, but more than that, she was afraid of the truth. It was much easier to pretend that he was over Ginny. That they were over and he could then be hers. Hers? Well that sounded quite selfish now didn't it?

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. She stared out the window that she had charmed to look like her garden at home. She hated thoughts about all that stuff. It was so insignificant when compared to the large scale of everything. Who was she to care? She had no business knowing the personal aspects of his life. On the other hand, they were _best friends_, that was supposed to mean something.

"So this is what you really do all day?" Hermione jumped nearly a meter when she heard him. He was leaned against the doorway staring at her intently.

"No, I just can't clear my head is all." She replied coolly. She readjusted herself in her seat.

"Anything I can help you with? I just lost horribly to Ron in wizard chess." Hermione paused. There were a lot of things he could do to help her, but nothing she would ever ask him to do.

"No, I found a small excerpt about Horcruxes though. And considering all the factors in Riddle's life— people, places, things, memories—I've started to make a list of possible Horcruxes. Now, it's still in the early stages of development and I'm sure there are things on there that don't belong and vice versa, but it's a start." She said meekly handing him the list that she had begun. He looked it over briefly.

"Hermione, you're brilliant. You did this all in the past four hours?" He asked referring to the last time he had checked in on her. She nodded.

"Harry, I was thinking. This library is great and all but Hogwarts' library is so much more advanced. I already wrote Professor McGonagall about maybe going to visit Hogwarts for a couple of days to search the restricted section for useful information. I'm still waiting on her reply."

"I think that's a good idea Hermione. Hogwarts is safe and their library is much larger than this one."

"Good, now hopefully Professor McGonagall will allow me too." Hermione smiled brightly. She wanted so badly to return to Hogwarts. She missed it all terribly—the warm glow of everything, the enchanted ceiling of the great hall, the musty bookish smell of the library—she just wanted to see it all again.

"Hermione, do you think it would help if you saw the locket? The fake?" Harry asked hesitantly. He had yet to show anyone the locket. Hermione's eyes lit up just a bit.

"It could. Although it's a fake, maybe it looks like the real one. It could help us later on." Hermione shifted. She had wanted to see it so badly. "Yes, perhaps a look…" Harry smiled at her.

"It's in my room, come on." Hermione jumped up from her chair and followed him out the door. Her heart did tiny flip flops as she walked behind him to his room. He opened the door and she looked around before walking in. It looked pretty much the same as it had when Sirius lived in it. The wood was slowly rotting, the curtains hung tattered and pale, and there was what looked to be a hippogriff treat in the back corner of the room. He closed the door behind him and a tiny piece of paper fluttered off the dresser onto the floor. They both stared at it. Hermione recognized the lavender ink scrawled across the paper.

The night they had gone into Diagon Alley for dinner had been wonderful. They ate at this quiet little place with candlelight and delicious food. Then they walked arm in arm in arm around in the crisp October air. The only damper on the night for Hermione had been the overly friendly hostess. She was a pretty witch that kept using her pretty smile to try and capture the attention of the famous Harry Potter. Harry had been slightly embarrassed by all the attention but even more embarrassed when the witch slipped him a piece of paper and whispered something playfully in his ear. He had turned the loveliest shade of Gryfindor scarlet.

And now it was laying there between them. The hostess's note for Harry. He had kept it. She had told herself that he threw it away as soon as he got home, but instead, he had kept it. He looked up at her for a moment but then dropped his eyes back to the note. Hermione suddenly was very interested in the shredded curtains on his wall. Harry buried his hands in his pockets.

"So are you going to-" Hermione started.

"No-no, I couldn't. There're so many things going on and- and I mean, I'm just not that interested." Harry stammered quickly. Hermione smiled inwardly for a moment.

"I meant are you going to show me the fake?" Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah, of course." He awkwardly picked up the piece of paper and threw it in the waste bin. He went to the top drawer of the warped dresser and pulled out a box carefully. He sat down on his bed and Hermione sat down next to him, barely touching. He slowly lifted the top of the box. Inside was a handkerchief wrapped around a gold locket. Hermione picked it up carefully. She ran her fingers over the cool shiny metal. She silently read the message inside; "To the Dark Lord/ I know I will be dead long before you read this/ but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."

She closed the locket once more and examined the 'S' on the outside. "I figure it had to be a former Death Eater because R.A.B refers to Tom as The Dark Lord." Harry brushed against her arm and she shivered slightly. She let the locket slip through her fingers and watched it swing like a pendulum between them. She turned to him, realizing he was mere inches away from her.

"Harry, I think- I think I've seen this before."

**Inside the locket is a direct excerpt from book 6 Chapter 29. Thanks mugglenet for the quote.**

**A/N: I know it's so short but I tried to make up for that by posting it quickly! Sorry, I promise the next chapter will be longer! If you're looking for a story with lots of adventure, this isn't it, however there will be random spurts of action. Each story is in order but there is a gap of time between each of them. The reader just gets to witness stolen moments between Harry and Hermione.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: It's kinda like the tag on your mattress. You wanna tear it off but it's by penalty under the _law_ if you rip that thing off. So I guess I'll still tell you, just in case something changed…Harry Potter- don't own him.**

Was it silly to miss her? She was his friend; he was allowed to miss her. Of course he could miss her. Should he be wallowing around like a lost puppy? Probably not. Should he be having more trouble than usual to get to sleep at night? That probably wasn't normal either. He should definitely not be thinking about her as much as he was, but did it really matter? They were just his thoughts. He could think whatever he wanted to think. He could think about rainbows and clouds, sugar quills and kissing Hermione. What? No, he shouldn't be thinking about that at all.

He pulled the covers up around him tighter as he flipped his pillow over so he could feel it cool against his cheek. She had been gone for what… two days now? Merlin, was it only two days? Well of course the time has been going slowly. Usually when he wasn't hanging out with Ron or when he was bored he would go see her. Now instead of seeing her he got to stare at the wall or pace the hallway (twenty-one strides from one end of the hall to the other). Once in a while he would go into the library, but it seemed so empty without her. He could almost smell her in there too, or maybe he was just too used to associating her scent with books. Somewhere along seven years the two had meshed together seamlessly. Hermione and books.

He turned over again. When did his bed get so uncomfortable? Somewhere in Hogwarts Hermione was soundly sleeping in a big comfy bed. Maybe she was able to stay in Gryffindor; she'd like that. Somewhere along seven years something had shifted with his feelings for her. Suddenly he found himself lying awake at night when she was away. She was safe and he still couldn't sleep. How pathetic could he get? The thought of dragging her into a war she didn't have to fight made him sick. The thought of dragging anyone into the war made him sick. He didn't want to have to worry about her like that. That was why he had ended things with Ginny when he did. He couldn't have that kind of distraction. He couldn't have her in that kind of danger. Hermione could handle herself though. Ginny still had a few years of growing.

He'd write to her right now if he could, Hermione that was. He'd write to her if the post hadn't been stopped. It was too unsafe to owl anyone now, too much of a chance of getting caught. He'd write her a nice letter if he could.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? What's new with you (see I do ask you that sometimes)? Is it too soon to say I miss you terribly? Can I ask you to come back yet? It's terribly lonely here without you. I can't wait until you come home. Wish you were here!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

But he couldn't send something like that. He wouldn't write it even if he could owl her. No, he had to get control of his feelings. He couldn't think about her like this. Not only because she was his best friend and it could ruin their relationship but also because he was Harry Potter, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived; he can't like a girl; it could get her killed. She had told him one time that that wasn't true. He didn't kill people. Voldemort killed people. Anyone was in danger, regardless of his feelings for them.

He remembered that night. It had been late and the reception had just ended. He had sat far back in the Weasley's garden, away from the candelabra of the party. He was more vulnerable than usual due to the strawberry butterbeer that had been given liberally during the reception. He had spent the whole night in a series of awkward run-ins with Ginny. He wanted to kiss her then he wanted to push her as far away from him as possible. She kept looking at him through those huge deep hazel eyes with her red hair curled all pretty. He still missed her sometimes.

Hermione had come up to him in her pretty light blue dress. She got it dirty by sitting on the rotting tree trunk with him. He wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't talk to anyone, but they never really needed words when it really came down to it. It was a bit fuzzy but he remembered hugging her tightly as she stroked the back of his head. He was still in like with Ginny then.

"_It's not your fault Harry. You know it's not your fault. No one is safe anymore. You know that. We all know that. It's not you Harry. That's what he wants you to think, but it's not you. We all know the risks. You can't do this to yourself, Harry, you can't!" _

She had broken down. Getting sad, getting angry, at him, at herself, at the situation. The wedding had been a very agonizing night. But as he laid awake in bed he remembered back to that night, the night he got pissed and hoped to forget it all in the morning. He always went back to that night when he needed to feel safe. He remembered the feeling of being hugged, being truly hugged and cared for. But he could never shake that feeling that it was all his fault that those he loved always died. He couldn't do that to her. He could _never_ do that to her.

He turned over to stare at his dresser. Inside the top drawer were two lockets. One was fake one was real. One was cold, one was warm. He promised Hermione that he wouldn't do anything with it until she returned. Now he wished he had never promised her anything. He didn't want her near that thing. It put him on edge enough, but he didn't want her anywhere _near _that locket. He didn't want Ron near that locket either. This was his problem. He was the Chose One. He was The-Boy-Who-Just-_Had­_-To-Live. He had thought about packing up and slipping away silently.

Oh Merlin how he had thought about it! He was going to after sixth year, after Bill and Fleur's wedding. He had had it all planned. He was going to leave them all behind with some cryptic note that didn't divulge anything. Then they would all be safe, furious with him, but safe. But Ron _had_ to find out about his plan. That night he got pissed? Yeah turns out strawberry butterbeer is better than Vertiserum on him. In an angry fight with Ron over dumping Ginny he suddenly blurted out that he was going to be gone anyway. Obviously, Ron was none too happy but Harry was drunk and stubborn.

He couldn't have been more embarrassed by his behavior that night. Hermione had brewed him and Ron some Pepper-Up potions the next morning. He assumed Ron had already told her about his getaway plan because his potion seemed to take twice as long to brew, she seemed to be twice as loud making it for him, and it seemed to be half as effective as usual.

_"'I don't want... Don't make me... don't like... want to stop... I don't want to... let me go... make it stop... make it stop... no, no, no, no, I can't, I can't, don't make me, I don't want to... It's all my fault... all my fault... please make it stop, I know I did wrong, oh please make it stop and I'll never, never again... don't hurt them... don't hurt them... hurt me instead... not that... I'll do anything... I want to die... I want to die... KILL ME!'"_

He got out of bed and sat in the window as he had done so many times at Hogwarts. Voldemort plagued his thoughts most of the time. He had to worry about things that no normal seventeen year old should have to worry about. However, he was far from normal. He recited Hermione's new list in his head. The list of things she was almost certain were Horcruxes: the locket, a cup, something from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and a snake (if living things can be Horcruxes). There was still one missing. That's what Hermione was hoping to find in Hogwarts' library, the final Horcrux.

So Harry decided to play his favorite game: deciding how to destroy the Horcruxes _and _defeat Voldemort. Destroying the locket was something he would have to deal with when Hermione got back. Now, where would Tom hide Hufflepuff's cup? The cup had been stolen by Tom years ago the same night he stole back the locket. Would it be guarded also? He never wanted to face Inferi again. He shivered a bit as he thought about them. No, he never wanted Ron or Hermione to have to see those things.

Then there was still the mysterious object that would belong to either Godric Gryffindor or Rowena Raveclaw. He thought that perhaps it could be Godric Gryffindor's sword. While it was still a very real possibility, he didn't want to think that he had saved Ginny with a Horcrux. So he was beginning to think that perhaps something of Ravenclaw's was used for the fifth Horcrux.

Then there was the snake. Nagini? He wasn't too scared of facing Nagini. As odd as it was to say, he did have experience in fighting large, deadly snakes bent on killing, after all he had defeated the Basilisk before. He only hoped that Nagini was not as closely guarded as the fake locket had been.

And finally he was brought back to the seventh Horcrux. He had only one theory and he had shared it with no one. He was the final Horcrux. It all made sense, the visions, the connections to Voldemort, and, his best argument as to why he was the Horcrux, he was Harry Potter, and things for Harry Potter are hardly normal, and never easy.

**A/N: Mmm lot's of Harry musings. There'll be actual dialog in the next chapter, scout's honor. Please review! Please, I'm starting to think that no one is reading…**

**You more than likely recognize that the last piece of dialog in this chapter is from book 6 when Dumbledore is drinking the potion. Obviously, I didn't write that part. Sorry this chapter is not my best work.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Mhmm Mhmm Mhmm. I'm disclaiming ownership of Harry Potter just like K Fed should disclaim ownership of PopoZao. Thanks so much for all the great feedback!**

It had been a nice reprieve, returning to Hogwarts. It was a bit sad to see everyone else taking up their studies again, but she had made her decision and she would stand by him (um) it; she would stand by her decision until the end. Everyone had been really surprised to see her. She got mobbed when she first came. Everyone had so many questions! Where was Harry? What was he doing? Is he okay? Does he have a plan? Is it all going to be okay? All she could do was shake her head and say, "_He's okay, Ron's okay, I'm okay. I can't tell you much more. We're just doing the best we can." _It must not have been a good enough answer though because she didn't have a moment to herself! Headmistress McGonagall finally allowed her to do her research at night when the strict curfew was enforced.

Every waking moment there were pretty girls asking her about Harry and asking her to give him things from them. She took them all and promised he would get them (as soon as she got them checked out for any kind of dark magic). Her friends flocked around her like a protective shield though. They tried their hardest to keep her from all the obnoxious, nosy students. Her friends were the only ones who really seemed to take her word for it; "_He's okay, Ron's okay, I'm okay. I can't tell you much more. We're just doing the best we can."_ Neville just nodded as Luna stared out the window. Dean and Seamus shared grave looks and Ginny excused herself immediately.

"Good to see you boys haven't destroyed the house while I was gone!" She smiled brightly as she returned to the Black House. Harry and Ron ran into the living room where she had just appeared.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin! I'm starving! All Harry can make is bacon and eggs. That gets old around day four." Ron said giving her a big hug. She smiled wide and hugged back.

"Oh poor Ronniekins! Haven't had a good meal in six days, have you?" Ron smiled.

"_And _Harry was trying to get me to do some research with him." Ron whined. She turned to Harry giving him a huge smile.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you!" She hugged him tightly. Harry turned a little red around the edges, but he smiled and hugged her back tightly. "So many people have been asking about you! Everyone is supporting you." She took a step back and looked at him and Ron. She took a deep breath and looked around the house. It was still in the tattered, depressing shape it had been in before she left. "You know, I never thought I'd say this but it's good to be back." They all smiled.

"It's good to have you back, Hermione." Harry smiled as they all moved to sit down in the kitchen. They liked that room the best because it had the most windows. The two boys sat down as she set some water in the kettle to boil.

"Oh I have plenty of gifts for the both of you. Girls find the mysterious hero-type to be _very_ charming you know." She cocked an eyebrow as she turned her back to the counter to face them. Ron had a Cheshire grin across his face as Harry played with his fingers on the table. "Oh, don't worry, I've already scanned everything for any kind of dark magic or, ahem, inappropriate magic." Now it was Harry's turn to look amused.

"Inappropriate?" He asked with a sly grin.

"You know, love potions, _anything_ from Fred and George's shop, someone even slipped in a potion that would make their name appear in a heart on your arm." Ron snorted. "I wouldn't laugh; it's quite a bit of advanced magic." She took the whining kettle off of the stove and poured the steaming water into a mug. "Anyway, it's all in my trunk." She motioned with her head to the other room. "I can go get it all now if you'd like…"

"No, Hermione, sit down, take a rest. I want to hear how everyone is." Harry said pushing out the chair across from him with a silent cast.

"Harry! You're getting so good!" She sat down and placed her mug on the table dipping a teabag into her steaming mug.

"He's just being a show off. He's been doing that kind of stuff all week." Ron explained.

"Yeah, but that was only after you tried to hit me with that _Expelliarmus_ when I was coming out of the loo." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I was training you! You-Know-Who is not going to ask politely for your wand." Harry turned back to her.

"So, how are all of our friends?" She clenched her mug just a little bit tighter.

"Well, Seamus and Dean are okay. They wanted me to tell you both that they're quite upset with you two for leaving because now our Quidditch team is rubbish."

"So they still have Quidditch?" Harry adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, but there are new rules like the game ends before sundown, regardless of whether the snitch is caught or not. There aren't nearly as many games either." Harry and Ron looked a bit sad that even their favorite sport was affected by all this Second War rubbish, so she quickly moved on.

"Colin and his brother miss taking pictures of you, but they did send me a bunch of photos to show you both. Neville desperately wants to help, I told him he couldn't. He's doing really well in Herbology though; he's top in the class in fact!" Ron laughed.

"Well yeah because you're not there anymore." She smiled but it never reached her eyes. She decided to continue. "Lav-Lav wanted me to give you a note. She says she misses you desperately." Harry chuckled and Ron nearly fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

"She's mental don't listen to her."

"Luna also wanted me to give you something, Ron. It looks quite mysterious. You'll have to open it later, I'm curious as to what it is." She faltered for a moment. Who else was there, well besides, hmmm. Harry looked up from the table and stared at her. She didn't like it, it was quite unnerving. She then realized that Ron too was staring at her. She was hoping maybe she could just leave Ginny out of the whole conversation, but that wasn't nice. "Um, also Ginny is doing well. She's, well, she's a bit broken up that she can't help. She's somewhere between furious and sad. She wanted me to give you a letter. I have it in my trunk." She looked up at Harry. Leave it to her to be playing messenger between her best friend that she may or may not be in love with and his may or may not be girlfriend. "I can get it for you now if you'd like…" Harry shook his head.

"Take a break, Hermione. I can read it later. So did you have fun?" She smiled warmly.

§§§§§§§§

"_I can't believe he'd just leave like that. Without telling me anything! That's not like him." Ginny complained as she flopped down on her bed. Hermione smiled at the youngest Weasley apologetically._

"_Actually Ginny, that sounds _exactly_ like Harry." Ginny turned to her thoughtfully._

"_It is, isn't it? It's just so frustrating because I still care for him, and I can't do anything about that as long as I'm here. Mum would kill me if I left school, not to mention I don't know where you three are staying… although I do have a good idea." Ginny smiled knowingly and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Has he said anything about me?"_

"_No," Hermione hesitated as Ginny's face dropped, "but he hasn't really said much of anything lately, so that doesn't mean anything," she quickly assured. Ginny's eyes sparkled with the very beginning of tears, but she would never let them fall, at least not in front of Hermione._

"_Why does he have to be so confusing? It's so frustrating!" She balled her hands up into fists for a moment before breathing in deep and relaxing once again. It seemed she had been through this argument with herself before._

"_I've never met a boy that didn't confuse me." She tried to soothe the poor girl. Ginny cracked a small smile._

"_Hermione, can you do me a favor?"_

"_Of course, Ginny."_

"_Can you make sure he gets this?" Ginny took a piece of parchment from her bedside table and handed it to Hermione. "It's kind of important so, just make sure he gets it okay?" Hermione took the letter carefully from Ginny._

"_Of course I will."_

§§§§§§§§

"What _is _this?" Ron asked holding up the heavy metal pendant. It was tarnished and gaudy. She laughed as she picked up the parchment that was nestled in the bottom of the box.

_Ron,_

_This is a protection pendant from the 1500's that has been in my family for hundreds of years. It wards off Quaffalins and Bernyinds during their mating seasons (when they are most aggressive). It can also provide mild protection from Ungpusses and Burrowing Speckots. Wear it on your jumper, trousers, or cloak. I hope this pendant brings you safety and luck. _

_Luna Lovegood _

She and Harry started to laugh after she finished reading the letter aloud.

"This isn't funny! What am I supposed to do with this?" Ron held up the awkward looking pendant.

"Wear it on your jumper, trousers, or cloak, Ron, weren't you listening?" Harry said as he laid down on the couch. They were all huddled near the warmth of the fireplace. She and Ron were sitting on the floor as Harry was stretched out on the couch. They were surrounded by various goodies from all the adoring girls from Hogwarts and of course Butter Beer which they had used to celebrate her homecoming.

"Oh, Harry, this one is for you from Neville." She reached into her trunk and pulled out a small square box. He opened it quickly and examined the delicate glass ball. He smiled goofily.

"It's Neville's Remembrall." It was clear. "Looks like I've remembered everything right now. How about you Hermione?" He passed the glass ball to her which remained clear in her hands. She passed it onto Ron and it filled with a crimson smoke.

"Oh bugger, it must be broken. I've remembered everything." He said handing it back to Harry.

"So you washed the dishes?" She asked him pointedly. He flicked his wand in the general direction of the kitchen.

"_Scourgify._ Happy?" She looked at him sternly and then rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed you guys. I'm tired." She looked at him carefully.

"Have you been sleeping okay, Harry?" She looked at him with her big concerned chocolate eyes.

"I think I'll be able to sleep fine tonight." He smiled at them both warmly and headed for the stairs. They exchanged "sleepwells" and "goodnights" and she could hear his door close behind him. Ron turned to her immediately.

"Tell me Snape isn't there." She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I didn't see him. Hogwarts is so strange now. Without Dumbledore there, it just doesn't feel the same. Everyone is on edge, and they think that Harry is going to pull some elaborate trick or something that is just going to make Riddle go away! They expect him to be their savior or something. I don't want Harry to feel like everyone is expecting a victory from him."

"He feels that way anyway."

"I know but I don't want him to feel any more pressure than he does already. It must be horrible caring the weight of the wizarding world on your shoulders."

"There's a reason why he was chosen Hermione. He can do it, we know he can."

"Oh I don't question his ability at all. He is the most brilliant wizard I have ever seen. I just- I know it's hard for him." Ron nodded and was silent for a moment.

"We don't fight nearly as much anymore, do we?" She smiled and leaned against the couch.

"I think we actually grew out of that after everything last year. Plus, neither one of us has the mental energy to bicker on a regular basis anymore."

"Don't worry I'm saving up for a big fight after all this is over." Hermione smiled.

"Gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes at him as he laughed.

"So how is my sister doing? I mean, with dealing with all of this." She knew exactly what he meant. She shrugged a bit.

"I don't know, she really cares for him so it has to be hard having him so far away."

"Yeah, I just know she was really broken up after Harry ended things with her." Hermione's head snapped up. So he had. "But now it has to be really hard with all those other girls after him. It's probably even worse knowing that one of them could be an even better match for him than she is, and just waiting for him to realize, hoping he won't realize." Hermione looked at Ron questioningly, but he just sat looking down at the protection pendant that he was turning over and again in his hands. "She's my sister; he's my best mate; I just want them both to be happy. But I think that might be where the conflict is." He refused to make eye contact with her, which she so desperately was hoping he would do. Finally he looked up, "Have you ever heard of a Burrowing Speckot anyway?" She shook her head and he sighed. "Figured not. I think I'm gonna head up to bed too. It's good to have you back Hermione." He smiled as he went upstairs and closed the door to his room.

She levitated her trunk upstairs and into her room. As she began unpacking the gears in her mind were turning. So they had broken up. She had assumed as much, but she always did prefer fact over inference. What in the world had Ron been talking about? Well, he had had two butter beers; he usually made a little less sense after two. She couldn't like Harry anyway. Ginny still cared for him, a lot, from what she could tell, and friends do not date each other's exes or crushes or whatever. At least that's what all the trashy high school romance novels (that she did not read of course) said.

Oh, honestly! Was she seriously even considering this? Now? Like her little crush or whatever it was wouldn't have been trivial enough in normal life, but in the middle of a hunt for pieces of a dark wizard's soul just made it look pathetic. There were so many better things to worry about. She pulled the last of her robes out and an envelope fell to the floor. Oh yeah…that. She picked it up and twirled it around her fingers for a moment.

Ginny and Harry made sense. Really they did. Ron and Harry would be brothers. They'd be the spitting image of James and Lily. They'd be so happy together. Ginny really was pretty…and smart too. There was just one problem. She didn't want them together. Well, only if Harry was happy, then, maybe, after a couple of years, she could get used to that. She turned the letter around in her hand again.

What if it said something that made Harry realize how much he loved Ginny and they rode (on his broom) off into the sunset? What if she wrote "I love you?" Had they already said that? It would have been quite early in their relationship to be saying- Oh shut it Hermione! None of this is your business. This is between Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny. You're not Ginny. You're not Ginny, so step back and get out of their way.

She turned resolutely to her door and marched out of it down the hall two doors to Harry's room. She examined the letter once more before slipping it under his doorway. There. She turned back to her room and laid down in her bed hugging her pillow. This is between Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny. You're not Ginny. You're not Ginny, so step back and get out of their way.

**A/N: I'm quite proud that this was all written in one day in relatively one sitting (yeah I'm lazy but I did go on a run in the morning so leave me alone). Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? Ummmm no, no I don't.**

Hermione had been home for three days now and already things had slipped back into their normal monotony. He turned around in his bed to stare at the clock on his dresser. Eight o'clock a.m. Hermione was probably already in the library after having her usual cup of coffee and two pieces of toast with orange marmalade. (So he knew exactly how she liked her coffee and what she ate for breakfast, big deal.) Ron was probably still sleeping as he always did until nine o'clock. He thought he could hear Remus and Tonks moving about in the kitchen fixing breakfast. The sun made bright kaleidoscope patterns on the floor as the light cascaded through the holes in the ratty curtains. He had never bothered to charm or fix anything in the room to make it his own. This room was Sirius's, not his. Ron was probably still sleeping as he always did until nine o'clock. He thought he could hear Remus and Tonks moving about in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

Lupin and Tonks had come to Grimmuld yesterday to check on the three teenagers. It was nice to have the happy couple in the house; Tonks's bright pink hair never failed to brighten up the room. He rubbed his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment just thinking. Finally, he staggered over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt. On top of the dresser sat the opened letter from Ginny. He put on the green shirt he had pulled out and turned back to the letter. He was a bit glad that the post had been stopped. He had no idea what to say to Ginny. He didn't even want to deal with any of that right now. He had bigger things to deal with right now, like the locket inside his top drawer. He sighed and closed his door before heading down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry!" Tonks greeted cheerfully as she busied herself with making a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Tonks, Remus." He nodded curtly to both of them before taking up the steaming cup that Hermione had left him. She would usually leave him a cup of coffee with a heating charm on it to keep it the perfect temperature. Remus looked up from behind The Daily Prophet. Newspapers and magazines were the only kind of literature allowed to be sent by post. Taking a sip of his coffee he sat down across from Lupin.

"Well, I'm off to help Hermione." Tonks left for the library. He watched her leave before turning his attention to Remus.

"Remus?" He asked awkwardly. He didn't really want to ask this of him. Why drag more people into his problem?

"Yes, Harry?"

"I have to talk to you about something. It's about what Ron, Hermione, and me are doing here." Remus put down his paper and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Ah, of course, the mysterious task left by Dumbledore. Do I get to know what it is?" he paused for a moment. He needed help, Lupin knew all about dark artifacts. He had to ask Lupin.

"Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" Lupin's eyes grew very dark. There was a tense moment of silence as realization dawned on Lupin.

"…No," his voice was filled with disbelief, "he couldn't have."

§§§§§§§§

He went to the library where Ron and Hermione were talking. He could hear Ron's voice coming in loud and clear.

"You know, he never talks about that stuff. I didn't even know he liked Ginny…" he knocked on the door softly, certainly startling the two inside. They both looked up at him expectantly as he came in and sat down on the floor next to them.

"Lupin is gonna help us destroy it tomorrow although he doesn't know any more about how to destroy them than we do." He looked down at his hands in utter defeat. Hermione grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry Harry, we can do this. I just know we can." He looked into her sparkling eyes and for a moment, in the warmth of her hand, he didn't care about Horcruxes or prophecies or Voldemort. For one moment he was a seventeen year old boy with a crush on a girl and she was holding his hand. "Plus I've written down loads of spells that just might help us." He was pulled out of his momentary respite and thrown back into the real world. They sat in silence for a few moments, and all he could think about was Dumbledore's dead, black hand and the cracked black ring.

"I need breakfast, and yes I will die if I don't eat now, Hermione." Ron smiled as he left the room. This was the first time he had been alone with Hermione since before she had left for Hogwarts. The close proximity to Hermione was making his thoughts all fuzzy.

"So,"

"So,"

"You've been pretty quiet lately. Is everything alright?" she looked into his eyes and he saw deep concern.

"I'm fine," he answered quickly and she sighed.

"Of course." He knew she was upset but he didn't want to talk about his problems. So instead he examined the library.

"Merlin, you look like a professor with all these books."

"Well, I'm not one yet but-"

"Yet?" Hermione smiled shyly. She looked so pretty when she was flustered.

"Well, yes, I mean, I've kind of always thought becoming a professor would be the best career choice for me. You know how much I like my studies and Hogwarts and essays so it just kind of made sense. You know? I don't know, it's just kind of a silly idea…" she threaded her fingers together and stared down at her lap. Harry smiled sadly. They were treading on dangerous ground.

"It's not silly Hermione. You'd make a brilliant teacher. Charms or Transfiguration?" She smiled at him. They weren't supposed to talk about their futures.

"I never could decide which one to do." It was an unspoken rule: Nothing was certain.

"I could see you being a great charms teacher. It's '_Wingardium Levio-sa_'" he mimicked her and she swatted his arm.

"I do not sound like that!" He laughed and grabbed her hand in his. He held onto it for longer than he should, but right now, for some reason, he didn't care. There was almost a tense moment between them and he grew silent. "Well what about you? What do you want to be?" An auror. But that was so long ago. So long ago. He hadn't thought about the future in a very long time. Generally, it just made him sad. Why plan for a future that he won't have? He looked away from her and scratched the back of his head.

"I, well I haven't really planned for anything after… it's just that… I don't know." Hermione stood up and walked over to a book case and pulled out a large dusty book.

"Did you get Ginny's letter? I slipped it under your door." Her voice had changed, it was much more business like than two seconds before, but he still silently thanked her for the subject change, even if it was about his relationships (or lack there of).

"Yeah, I did thanks." He watched her movements carefully as she paged through the large book.

"It must have been nice to hear from her." He continued to watch her and when he didn't answer she looked up at him. He shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile. She brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled before returning to her book.

"Of course it was nice. It certainly made me feel bad for leaving her behind." Hermione dipped her head down closer to her book and she stiffened a bit. "But I know it was the right thing to do." She looked up and bit her lip in a self-conscious nervousness.

"So tomorrow, we destroy it?" He nodded. "Good, seems a bit sad though, it really was a lovely locket." Hermione laughed as he chucked a pillow at her.

"You're such a girl, Hermione." He smiled happily as Hermione tried to seem offended.

"Well I should hope so! Honestly you sound like Ron in fourth year! Now get out before I hex you into next Saturday!" she laughed and threw a pillow at him.

He ducked out of the room and headed down to the living room to see if Ron was up for a game of wizard chess. She could always do that, even when he was in the foulest of moods, she could always pull him out of it for just a few moments of happiness.

**A/N: Argh, sorry I had some writers block with this chapter, so I just had to get it over with and post before my writers block poured over onto other chapters (it's highly contagious). I'm excited about the coming chapters though (!). Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The 14th amendment says I can't deny people of their natural rights, so I can't own Harry Potter. (Yeah, I know my constitution).**

**I am an updating fiend.**

No, it couldn't be 7:30 already. She groaned as she turned over and blindly turned off the annoying alarm clock. It had been about a month since they destroyed that awful locket. She had a small scar on her shoulder where a _Destructo_ had ricocheted off the locket. She had almost no time to put up a shoddy _Protego_ so the spell wouldn't kill her.

She couldn't help a small smile play on her lips. He had destroyed a horcrux, well they did, but it was mainly Harry. Hmm, the diary, the ring, the locket, three down four to go. The morale had been raised since they destroyed it. Sure they were completely drained for about a week afterwards (she couldn't even cast an effective _lumos_ for three days) but still it showed them they had a chance to fight this, heck they might have a chance to win this.

Tonks and Lupin left about a week ago, promising to bring them any news, good or bad. Death Eater attacks had been on the rise. Originally they were scattered and the Death Eaters simply destroyed some things to scare people; however, the attacks had become more frequent lately, about once a week.

When she read about the attacks in the Prophet her initial response was always to hide the articles from the two boys, or maybe charm the paper so that it was naming them the two most eligible bachelors or something. She hated to see Ron and Harry's faces fall as they read about the latest catastrophe. She hugged her blankets closer to her.

Harry's nightmares had been getting worse too. One night he forgot to put the silencing charm on his room. She heard his tossing and panting from her room. She had rushed into his room and woken him as quickly as she could. His skin had glistened in the moonlight with a sheen of sweat over his body. He had grabbed her tightly and hugged her once he was awake. In true Harry fashion he never brought that night up again, and in true Hermione fashion she had acted as though nothing happened.

But it had happened. She still shuddered when she remembered his thrashing and kicking in his bed, not to mention the utter and complete brokenness of him when he awoke, clutching to her for dear life. She couldn't help but lay awake at night and wonder if he was having a nightmare right at that very moment. He hadn't forgotten to put up a silencing charm since then, but the bags under his eyes told her the answer she didn't want to hear.

She was so close to discovering where the next Horcrux was hidden—somewhere in Pottsville. The only problem was that there were four other towns with the same name and she had to find out which one Voldemort had gone to. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Pottsville was where he killed his very first victim and took on the name Lord Voldemort. She hugged her pillow closer to her. It was getting colder, and somewhere along the way October had slipped into November, and even November was almost over.

Her feelings for Harry had not gone away like they had for Ron. If anything they had gotten worse. She found herself thinking about him more and more. It was just concern for a friend, right? When two people of opposite sexes are friends for a very long period of time they are certain to develop _sexual tension_. This seemed to be more than sexual tension though. Was she supposed to get butterflies in her stomach when she saw him? Or crave his attention? What about when he smiled, was she supposed to be happy simply because he was happy? No, unfortunately she had to face it, she fancied her best friend. Her best friend who just happened to be able to get any girl he wanted. Her best friend who had not noticed her in _that_ way for the past seven years.

She didn't even want to pinpoint when the crush had actually started. She feared she would sound pathetic, pining after him for years. Dear Merlin! Had it been years? No, no… no? She turned over restlessly in her bed. She should really just get up and put an end to these thoughts. She had embraced the crush, wasn't that enough? She didn't want to have a crush on him. She didn't want to get her heart broken by him. Didn't cupid know that now was _not_ the time for a crush? There were so many more important things.

Harry and her had dueled a couple times. She wasn't very good at dueling but she was getting better. She had an inkling that Harry was going easy on her which made her furious, but she was teaching him new spells, and he was teaching her defense tactics.

They had seemed to be getting closer. He would come to see her more often, and she would wish he were there when he wasn't. It wasn't any kind of drastic change in their friendship, just small things (she of course was pathetic enough to notice them) like they would sit a little closer together sometimes or his hand would brush hers as they walked by each other.

But of course, it was normal for the three of them to grow closer in such tight quarters; it was either that or rip each other's heads off. Yet as close as her and Harry seemed to grow, they were equally trying to push the other away. For her there was always Ginny. So what if Harry and Ginny had broken up? That doesn't necessarily mean that he was over her. And as for Harry, he was beginning to confuse her. One day they would be in the library joking and laughing and then by the next morning he would keep a more than needed distance away from her.

She assumed this was because she wasn't Ginny. She didn't have gorgeously smooth amber hair, or creamy pale skin. But she didn't have time to worry about any of that. Nope, she was filling every moment of her day with research. She had a lot to get done before Christmas. She assumed they would be going to the Weasley's for Christmas which made her excited (she absolutely adored them) but also very nervous. Ginny would undoubtedly be there, and it was no secret that she still cared for Harry. The only question was did Harry still care for her?

Merlin! She would think she could keep her mind on something more important for just a few minutes! This was ridiculous! Okay, before Christmas she was going to know where the next Horcrux was. Before Christmas she was going to know _exactly_ where it was located. They would set off for it shortly after Christmas, because seriously, who wanted to maybe die on Christmas?

Throwing the covers off of herself she decided to start her day. There was so much to be done and time seemed to be moving so quickly these days. She felt as though it was all counting down to something. Something terrible. And she didn't like that one bit.

**A/N: Oh my gosh thank you so much for all your reviews! Aww I read them and I get so pumped to just keep writing. Oh and nice pick up QG30, sometimes I'll rearrange sentences and cut and paste them elsewhere, oops! And don't worry; the contents of the mysterious letter are gonna be revealed next chapter! I'm already far along on the next chapter (it's kinda long, but really good!). Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys are amazing (!)**

**Disclaimer: Actually I do own Harry Potter… okay so I don't **

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello, how are you? I know you probably weren't expecting this but I had to do something. I've been miserable this year. After we broke up, I was confused, and we had no chance to work things out. I still care about you, I want you to know that, but right now, I'm confused as to where I stand. You can't just put someone on hold like that. If you want me to wait for you just tell me to and I will. I miss you and everyday I wonder how you are and what you're doing and if you're thinking about me. I've been torturing myself just thinking about what you said over and over again, trying to figure out what you were trying to say. I can't determine if you broke up with me for my safety or if that was just an excuse. I just… I just need some answers. I'm not ready to give this up. What we had…what we _have_, it works, and it's good. If you're worried about my safety, don't be. I'm a big girl, Harry, I can handle myself. Hopefully I'll see you over holiday. I miss you, and I hope you miss me._

_With love,_

_Ginny_

He finished reading the letter again, somehow hoping that the words had changed and rearranged themselves. Why did she have to make it so hard? Why couldn't just one thing in his life be easy? Now he had to explain to her why they broke up. He did still care about her; he would always care about her. Just, not _that_ way. He sighed folding up the letter. His relationship with Ginny had become a bit of a symbol to him now. It was something normal something _happy_ but it was also something that he had moved away from since then. He had grown tremendously over the past few months. He was no longer The-Boy-Who-Lived; he was becoming The-Man-Who-Would-Duel-The-Dark-Lord.

It was a bit of the whole "out of sight out of mind" scenario but it was also so much more than that. He had grown up. He had moved on. He had changed. He had originally broken up with her, for the most part, because he feared for her safety, but there was that one part of him that knew it wouldn't have worked out anyway. Maybe if he weren't The-Boy-Who-Lived, maybe if he didn't have to try and save the wizarding world he could have had a very happy, normal life with her. But he had learned a long time ago that maybes and what-ifs were just a waste of time.

He tucked letter away and called up the stairs.

"Hermione! We're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I just have a few more things and then we can leave!" He smiled. Ron had left a few days ago to be with his family, and now, on Christmas Eve day, he and Hermione were going to join the Weasley family in their festivities. They would have gone sooner but Harry had a few lessons with Lupin and Hermione didn't want him to be all alone in the depressing house. She was always looking out for him.

They had grown so much closer over the past few months. In a way it scared him. He knew he was falling for her. He didn't want to hurt her; he didn't want to be hurt by her.

"Ready," she appeared in front of him out of breath, "sorry I took so long. I was just packing some last minute things. I nearly forgot everyone's presents!" He smiled at her brightly as he stood up.

"You've got everything now though?" She smiled and nodded.

"Everything is packed and ready. It feels so good to be getting out of this house for a couple of days. Where's the portkey?" He pulled out a Christmas tree ornament. "Festive." She grabbed tightly to his arm.

"Ready, hold on. _Portus._" Hermione moved closer to him before he felt a tug on his navel.

§§§§§§§§

"Harry! Hermione! Oh come here, Darlings!" Mrs. Weasley greeted cheerfully as she quickly moved from the kitchen into the living room where they had just appeared. They were embraced in a bone-crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh it's so good to have you here! Are you well? How have you both been? Have you grown since I saw you last?" They smiled at her as they answered her questions. "Well, we've got loads of people coming tonight. Charlie is apparating in from Romania, Remus and Tonks are coming, Fred and George, and Profes-Headmistress McGonagall might stop in for a bit."

"What about Bill and Fleur?" Harry asked as he followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen with Hermione on his heels, listening intently.

"Oh, they're spending this Christmas with her folks, which is only fair." He nodded in agreement. "Oh Ron and Ginny are upstairs. Ron! Ginny! Why don't you come help Harry and Hermione with their things!" Her voice boomed throughout the house and two sets of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

Ron came down the stairs followed by a lovely looking Ginny. She had styled her hair into soft curls and had pinned them back just slightly to show off her beautiful features. She had a soft green sweater on and a big shy grin to top it all off. They greeted them exchanging hellos and hugs. He wondered if anyone would notice if he hugged Hermione hello just for the sake of having a reason to hug her. He decided against it as Ron began to speak.

"Harry you're going to stay with me, and Hermione's gonna stay in Ginny's room." They brought their things upstairs and got situated before coming back downstairs to the living room. Everything smelled like gingerbread and spice biscuits.

"It's coming down pretty fast out there! It'll probably be a meter high by tonight!" Mr. Weasley said as he brushed snow off of his collar. "Something smells wonderful, sweetheart." He kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek tenderly before coming to greet the new guests. "Hello Harry, Hermione. Did you get here alright? How have you both been?" They answered in unison and exchanged pleasantries before he excused himself to go change.

The four of them began catching up on things with each other, although there wasn't really much to catch up on with Ron since he had only been gone for three days. Hermione asked Ginny about school and how things had changed. Ron and him just kind of sat back and listened to the conversation. Ginny's subtle glances over to Harry went unnoticed by no one.

Charlie arrived around noon and he was flocked with hugs and hellos. Soon Fred and George popped in.

"Do not worry everyone, we have brought the mistletoe!" Fred (or was it George?) cried out triumphantly as he held it in the air.

"Now that thing isn't going to explode or anything is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a critical eye on the plant.

"Mother, we are offended! You asked us to pick up some mistletoe and we got some. Why would we try to ruin your Christmas?" George (or was it Fred?) asked in mock indignity. They let go of the mistletoe and it hung in the air on it's own. He wondered if anyone else had noticed the way Ginny was eyeing him and then the mistletoe.

He spent the rest of the afternoon dodging Ginny and the mistletoe and questions about what the three of them were doing since they weren't in school. Fred and George officially congratulated Ron on helping out with the soiling the Weasley name by not going back to school and properly finishing. Mrs. Weasley quickly denied those allegations saying that she was _very _proud of him, and Fred and George for that matter, and as soon as he was done with whatever it was he was doing exactly, she knew he would return to Hogwarts and finish his seventh year. This warranted quite an interesting reaction from Ron.

After catching up with Charlie, Fred, and George, the four of them decided to go out in the garden and play in the snow. He helped Hermione fasten her cloak since her gloves were already on and then he fastened Ginny's who for some reason, unbeknownst to him, could not do it herself. They stepped out into the icy air and immediately decided on a game of snowball tag. After about an hour or so of playing in the snow they came back inside cold and wet. Hermione performed drying and warming charms on all of them.

Remus and Tonks arrived shortly after they had returned from outside and Hermione and Ron readily engaged them in conversation which left him with Ginny. They stared at each other for a moment, lost for words, before Ginny shakily began.

"Harry, did you by any chance get my letter?" She looked terribly shy.

"Yeah, Hermione gave it to me as soon as she got back." He was awkward. Beyond awkward. What was he supposed to say to her?

"Well… yeah. I was a bit emotional when I wrote it. I mean everything I said but you know how girls can get…" She smiled sheepishly hoping he would say something charming.

"Ginny, about the letter…"

"Ginny, come in the kitchen dear! I need your help!" Mrs. Weasley called out. Ginny gave him a pretty smile.

"We'll continue this after dinner okay?" Ginny asked already backing away from him. He paused.

"Sure."

"Promise?" she asked with a playful smile. He inwardly scowled.

"Promise."

§§§§§§§§

Supper was even more delicious than the feasts that they had had at Hogwarts. Everything was cooked to perfection. Also, everyone was in the best of moods. Candles floating all around the table gave the perfect cozy atmosphere while everything seemed almost fuzzy in the warm glow. Jokes were shared as were fond memories. He couldn't help but feel normal for just a few precious moments. As he had been noticing lately, he made a mental tally each time his hand brushed with Hermione's. She was sitting across from him, wedged between Charlie and Fred. Their hands only touched twice, once for the mashed potatoes and another time for the green beans.

He also noticed that Ginny's and his hand had touched numerous times throughout the whole meal. He and Ginny kept things light over supper, talking about Quidditch, professors, and school. It was nearly impossible for him to talk to Hermione because of the din of everyone else chattering happily. After nearly three hours around the table everyone started to move into the other rooms. As he joined Ron and Hermione in the living room with Remus and Tonks he saw the mistletoe innocently float in. He paused as it hung over Tonks and Lupin. After a moment of not being noticed by the couple it shook shrilly to catch their attention, and the happy couple appeased it with a kiss.

He couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see such genuine happiness, even with everything else going on. The mistletoe then floated over to Ron and Hermione. He frowned slightly. After a few moments it shook shrilly. Hermione just looked up at it and rolled her eyes. The plant shook again but got the same reaction from Ron as they continued their conversation. All of the sudden it launched itself down onto Ron and started beating him soundly over the head.

"Ow! Ow! Merlin, someone get this thing off of me!" Ron cried out as it continued to smack against his head.

"Um, _Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione called out clearly to no avail. "_Finite!_" Nothing. "Stop?" Hermione suggested weakly. It continued its assault on Ron's head.

"Hermione!" Ron called out clearly agitated.

"Fine!" She grabbed him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back immediately. The plant immediately turned back to its serene state of floating around the room innocently. Ron had quite a few berries stuck in his hair.

"Where are Fred and George, I'm gonna hex them into next year!" Ron stormed out of the room. He was right with Ron though. How dare they provide mistletoe that _made_ you kiss whomever you were stuck under it with! Hermione absentmindedly wiped off her lips with the back of her hand and then engaged Charlie in a conversation about ancient Romania.

He watched the whole scene play before him. He would have been more upset, if they both had not acted like the kiss was absolutely nothing. He was about to ponder their strange reactions a little longer but he felt a hand tug on his sleeve.

"Can we talk now?" He looked into her sparkling hazel eyes and sighed. He nodded as she took his hand and led him into a room that no one was using. They sat down on a couch facing each other. It looked like Mrs. Weasley did her knitting in there. "So."

"So."

"Harry, what's going on with us?" He looked into her eyes, cursing himself. He sighed and started brokenly.

"Ginny, this is hard for me but I meant what I said when we broke up. It _was_ for your safety," she nodded slowly in understanding. He took another deep breath, "but looking back, I don't think it would have worked out between us anyway." He looked down at his hands for a moment before working up the courage to look her in the eye.

"But we don't know that unless we try!" He sighed again.

"We have tried, Ginny. Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful, nice, funny girl. This is just the wrong time, the wrong circumstances." He could see little unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

"If you want me to wait…" He started to shake his head slowly.

"Gin, I couldn't do that to you."

"But Harry…"

"Look Ginny. Things have changed, I've changed. I have so many things I have to do. I have so much else to worry about!" Now he was getting emotional, oh Merlin! She began to cry softly.

"Harry…" she started shakily.

"I can't Ginny," he shook his head dejectedly, "I just can't. I'll always care for you, Ginny. Don't worry; I'll always be there for you." He kissed her forehead and moved to get up but he heard a shrill shaking noise above his head. Ginny's tearstained gaze followed his up to the mistletoe. They exchanged awkward glances before he dipped down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. It was wet and strangely reminiscent of his kiss with Cho. "I'm sorry, Ginny." He got up out of his seat and left her sitting there, completely broken and he couldn't help but think that this was somehow Voldemort's fault.

§§§§§§§§

"Harry, it's far to cold to be brooding by yourself out here!" Hermione noted playfully as she came up behind him. He was sitting on the same rotting log that he had months before at the wedding, just it was now covered in snow. She took a peek at his face before sitting down next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just had another talk with Ginny. I think she finally realizes that we're over." She was silent so he turned to her to see if she had heard him. She was sitting there calmly with bits of snow everywhere in her hair. Her cheeks were bright red from the cold and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Oh." He gave half a laugh.

"Yeah, oh. Merlin, it's been a strange night starting with you and Ron kissing and ending with Ginny and me re-breaking up." Hermione gave him a little awkward smile.

"Oh, you saw that." She blushed a little under his intense gaze. "Damn mistletoe."

"I don't know Hermione, you two looked like it was a pretty normal thing…" she rolled her eyes.

"Ron and I have kissed before. Is that what you wanted to hear?" No. That is _not_ what he wanted to hear. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Sure Hermione, kick a man when he's down. What is she going to say next, that they're dating? "We kissed at the wedding, but it felt… weird. You know? Like something was terribly wrong with it all." Oh. Oh, okay. "So why are you out here now?"

"I told you, Ginny and me just re-broke up. I don't think that she wants to see me right now." Hermione shrugged her shoulder.

"Don't underestimate her Harry. She's a lot more resilient than you think. Sure it'll take some getting over, _you are The Famous Harry Potter_," she rolled her eyes at that comment, "but she's strong. Don't give yourself too much credit!" She said nudging him with her shoulder. Their eyes caught and he smiled sheepishly.

"You're a great friend Hermione." She smiled shyly. "No, really. I couldn't be doing any of this without you." She looked down at her snow covered boots.

"Now you're not giving yourself enough credit." She said in a small voice. He chuckled softly and took her cold hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Is it okay if I give you your Christmas present now?" She eyed him carefully.

"If it's a snowball in the face, I'll wait for tomorrow thanks."

"I think that's what Ron is giving you." They both laughed lightly.

"Sure, why not? I love presents. Just you have to wait until morning for yours!" He smiled.

"Fair enough. _Accio Hermione's Present!_" A small black box zoomed into his hand. She eyed it cautiously. He smiled sheepishly. "It's not a book." She quirked an eyebrow at him before taking it gently. "Now if you completely think it's rubbish I can take it back and we can just pick out whatever you want instead."

"Harry I'm sure whatever it is it will be-" her breath caught in her throat as she opened the box, "beautiful." He practically beamed at her reaction. "Harry."

"It's just that you've done so much for me this year, more than I could ever have asked of you and a book just didn't seem to be fitting. Well, you had mentioned how much you liked the locket so I decided to get you one."

"I was joking." He suddenly felt very dumb.

"Oh." He was suddenly tackled by a bone-crushing hug by Hermione.

"But I love it, I absolutely adore it! It's perfect!" He happily held her close to him. "Help me put it on?" he carefully took the delicate gold chain and small heart shaped locket from the box and clasped it around her neck.

"Now, the witch at the store said that all the wearer had to do was think of someone and open the locket and their picture would appear. Also, you're the only one who can see the picture." Hermione tried it out. "Who do you see?"

"Victor Krum." She said with an impish grin on her face.

"I thought you guys were _only friends_." He teased and grabbed some snow and crunched it on top of her head. They laughed and threw some snowballs at each other but after a few moment things got very serious between them. They stood, breathing heavily staring at each other. For a moment he contemplated kissing her, but he knew it was a bad idea, he had just re-broken up with Ginny, they were in the middle of a war, he didn't want to ruin their friendship… but even these excuses were starting to sound lame as he stared breathlessly at her.

"I'm cold." She looked away from him. He put his arm around her.

"Let's go back inside." So the moment was lost. He couldn't help but think that it was for the best. It was Christmas and emotions were running high and as badly as he wanted it to be the right time, it was far from it. She leaned into him before they reached the glow from the Weasley's house.

"Thanks, Harry." Her hand went to cover the necklace for a moment and he smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and the continued to the door. Well, that was nice, and dry for that matter.

A/N: Woo kisses at Christmas, haha just not the couples you want to kiss. I swear I am Harry/Hermione the whole way, you just have to give them time. It's kinda hard for me to do romantic scenes between them and still keep them in character as best as I can but I am trying my hardest. Well, now that Ginny's out of the way they can profess their love for each other and live happily ever after, right? Please, people this is Harry Potter and things for Harry Potter are hardly normal, and never easy.… Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know the drill refer to any of the previous chapter disclaimers…**

She could feel him staring at her. His gaze was intense and cut through the darkness inside the tent. She knew he was afraid to go to sleep. He was afraid he would have a nightmare in front of them.

They had destroyed yet another Horcrux. They were doing pretty well actually. Ron was the one who had to retrieve the Horcrux. Voldemort had set up some kind of charm that would only allow a pureblood to enter into the room where the Horcrux was hidden. Harry and she had both been thrown back a few meters when they tried to enter. They both had broken some bones and she had broken out into boils (she assumed this was because she was a mudblood). Luckily she had had the common sense to study up on basic magical medicine earlier in the summer.

The house had been abandoned for years and the three of them had run into numerous bogarts along the way. All of their fears had changed since third year. When Ron opened a closet he was greeted by every member of his family sprawled out on the floor dead. When she opened an old trunk she was welcomed by the dead forms of her parents along with Harry and Ron. She had frozen up looking at one lifeless form to the other. The color was slowly draining from bogart-Harry's face and she just stared silently in horror. She had never encountered a bogart projecting her own fears. Harry had stepped in with a softly-spoken _ridikulous_ to vanish the horrible vision.

Harry's bogart had popped out of a cupboard. The lifeless bodies of her and Ron tumbled out onto the floor. He had almost looked embarrassed that they had seen his deepest fear and he quickly cast a spell to vanish their forms from view.

The atmosphere had changed after they had seen each other's worst fears; it was quiet, out of respect and embarrassment. Now, she was laying awake in bed, uneasy under his gaze. The tent they were in was nothing compared to the one they had stayed in for the Quidditch World Cup. This was a simple tent with one room and only a hard floor to sleep on. They were too exhausted to aparate back. They also didn't have enough energy to create a portkey and the night bus didn't make rounds out here, so they were on their own.

She turned over trying to get comfortable. He was staring at her. She turned over to face him.

"What is it, Harry?" She whispered. She could only see the outline of his face in the darkness.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. Ron snored loudly to her right.

"Why can't you get to sleep?" She could see him squirm uncomfortably even in the pitch blackness.

"I was just thinking about today. You could have been really badly hurt you know." She shrugged one shoulder even though he couldn't see her.

"You could have been really badly hurt too you know." She said almost playfully.

"That's different?" She moved closer to him so she could hear better.

"Why is it so different?" She asked with almost a tone of indignity.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." The emotion in his voice was raw and she immediately softened. There was an awkward silence between them before she changed the subject.

"You know, I've been thinking, why would Voldemort put up a charm that even he couldn't pass through?" He moved closer to her so they were just touching.

"I think he probably either knew how to take off the charm or he figured he could just get one of his pureblood Death Eaters to retrieve it for him."

"We're lucky Ron was there." It fell silent between them for a moment before she spoke again. "Now why don't you tell me the real reason why couldn't get to sleep." He sighed loudly and ran a hand threw his hair.

"You know why, Hermione. I don't want to have… one. Also, I want to keep a look out on you two just in case something happens." She smiled warmly into the darkness.

"Nothing is going to happen, Harry. Now get some rest."

"You get some rest." He sounded like he was five years old.

"I can't sleep when you're staring at me like that!" She knew he was blushing and she immediately regretted say that.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She scooted even closer to him, verifying her presence next to him—making herself something tangible to him.

"I won't get hurt Harry, don't worry." They had been doing this a lot lately, hadn't they? Finding reasons to get closer than they should, finding reasons to touch, to hold hands or hug. She felt his hand run across her cheek.

"I have to worry, Hermione." She grabbed his hand in hers and brought it close to herself.

"Don't." And then she hugged him (well sort of, they were lying down so it was a bit awkward). Dear Merlin! What was wrong with her? Why would she do that? Why? She knew it was going to feel nice, she knew she wouldn't want to let go. Wait, he wasn't letting go either. He wasn't letting go, in fact, he pulled her in closer. Their noses were almost touching and her breath caught in her throat. She loved him. Yes, it was all over from here. She was glad that there was no light in the tent. She was sure it was written all over her face; I love you Harry Potter. She loved him. She was so stupid. She pulled almost right up against him. His hand was still caught between her two hands.

"I can't lose you." He whispered into her hair. She smiled warmly as she squeezed his hand just a little. Dear Merlin! There was no turning back, there were no re-dos, if she screwed this up, it was over.

"You won't. I promise." She had no right to make that promise. She couldn't promise that. No one could promise that, but she did. He seemed to relax at this and after a few minutes she brushed the hair on his forehead to the side and kissed his scar. And they fell asleep like that. For one night they were just a boy and a girl in love. For one night they were normal. For one night, they were happy.

**A/N: I know, a little out of character maybe but I like to think that Harry keeps up such a façade during the day that he's kinda vulnerable at night. This is a nighttime chapter and if you haven't realized, anytime it's night for these characters they seem to be a little more emotional—the whole push and pull thing. They're not together, they're walking a thin line, but they're still just heavily flirting with each other. Just for clarification and explanation :) By the way, none of these chapters is beta-ed so if you find mistakes, terribly sorry! Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I've been really busy and I've had a dry-spell of creativity. Anyway here it is…**

She looked beautiful even when she was sick. She was sitting up in bed putting up an awful row about how she shouldn't be stuck in bed all day.

"Harry, don't be ridiculous; just make me a potion, and I'll be fine!" She pleaded with him for the twenty-fourth time. He had refused to give her a potion, she had worked herself sick and she needed time to naturally recuperate.

"Hermione, you did this to yourself. I told you that you were working too hard." She crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't want to be here."

"Honestly Hermione, you need to get some rest, and if this is the only way…" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is ridiculous!" He smiled sheepishly at her as he adjusted her pillows slightly. She scowled and slapped my hand away from her. He crossed his arms.

"I'm not letting you out of that bed until you get some rest."

"But I'm so close to finding another!"

"It can wait a day or two. We can't go after them with you so worn out. Look I'm a generous man; I gave you something to read while you rest up." He handed her a stack of paper like an olive branch. She muttered something under her breath and flipped through the stack.

"Daily Prophet, The Quibbler… Witch's Weekly?"

"I don't know what you read for recreation."

"Just books. I read up on spell history or ancient runes," she snorted as she examined the cover, "I don't read about finding the perfect wizard for me." He rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Just promise you'll rest some." She smiled up at him innocently.

"Of _course_." He grabbed her wand from her bedside table. "Hey!"

"No magic until you get better." He crossed his arms waiting for her to put up another fight. She was silent and he took that as acceptance. He kissed her on her forehead. "I just want you to get better, okay?" He pulled away and she was still trying her best to remain icy towards him, but he could see a hint of a smile breaking through. "Call me if you need anything." And he closed the door behind him.

It's not like he was trying to hurt her or make her upset; it was quite the opposite. He was worried about her. She had been taking a Pepper Up Potion almost every morning or afternoon to keep from getting too tired and it was really taking a toll on her. Now she was sick from exhaustion. She needed good old-fashioned bed rest.

"How's she doing?" Ron was waiting with a game of wizard chess set up for the two of them.

"Upset that she can't do any research." Ron rolled his eyes.

"She's mental." He smiled as he sat across from Ron. "So, what's going on with you two anyway?" His breath caught in his throat; Ron had noticed?

"What do you mean?" Ron rolled his eyes again.

"With you and Hermione. I'm not _that_ dense. You always smile when you see her or touch her."

"I don't even think Hermione and me know what's going on."

"So you're completely over Ginny?" Ron tried to clarify.

"Yes." Ron nodded curtly as his queen moved two spaces.

"So have you and Hermione…um…well I don't really want to know but-"

"We haven't done _anything,_ Ron."

"It's not like I really care that much it's just, I mean, I'm you're guys' friend too so I just don't want to be left in the dark about things." They smiled at each other a little awkwardly.

"Ron, nothing isgoing to happen between Hermione and me. It's just too dangerous for her. Voldemort's used other people I care about against me before. You two mean too much to me. I'm not going to put her in that kind of danger." Ron shook his head.

"Harry, we're all in danger. You and Hermione dating or whatever isn't going to change anything. If anything, it will make you two happier, you know? Things are getting pretty serious for everyone; I think we would all like a little reprieve now and then."

"Ron, no offense, but you're sounding like Hermione." Ron smiled.

"Alright, I admit. Hermione was the one who told me all of that. Let's just say she's been helping me with some romantic problems."

"So she really believes that all the danger doesn't matter?"

"Mate, I think we all deserve some happiness now more than ever. Checkmate." Ron left the room leaving him to ponder the strangely well-given advice that Ron had just preached.

"Harry! Harry I need you!" He could hear Hermione calling from upstairs. He smiled. He needed her too.

**A/N: Short I know, but I was having some trouble getting this one out. You know? More Horcrux finding is coming up. It may take some time for the next chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I still don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I took so long to update! School's started so it's gonna take some time between chapters now but I'm gonna finish this story!**

It was strange for her to be back there again. She hadn't expected to be back there so soon. She could feel Harry's arm brush against hers as he walked past her. There before them was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in all its snow-covered glory.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Harry called out as she and Ron quickened their pace behind him. Their cloaks billowed out behind them as they crunched through the snow towards the Forbidden Forest. Even covered in the pristine white powder the forest looked ominous. Without so much as a backwards glance at Hogwarts or his friends Harry disappeared amongst the trees.

"So you're sure Nagini will be here?" Ron whispered as the followed a few meters behind Harry.

"I think so; it makes sense, Voldemort's familiar with the forest, and what better place to hide a huge snake than in the Forbidden Forest. Almost no one would even think of going in there."

"Come on we don't want it to get dark while we're here." Harry was anxious. She and Ron shared knowing looks as they hurried to catch up with him. "How are we supposed to find this thing? The forest is huge and this thing is probably underground because of the snow."

"Trying calling to it in parseltongue." Ron chimed in. She paused as she heard Harry's voice turn into breathless hisses and spits. There was silence. Nothing moved. They walked on, every so often Harry would call out to Nagini in Parseltongue. After about an hour of searching the trio was starting to doubt Nagini was in the forest.

"Hermione maybe you were w-ahh!" She and Harry turned around in time to see Nagini pounce on Ron. She saw its long, sharp white fangs sink into the Ron's cloak and then penetrate his skin.

"Ron!" She cried out as she launched herself towards the giant reptile that was trying to eat her best friend. His body was limp facing upwards towards the sky as one fang was sunk into his chest and the other luckily had missed him, landing in between his legs.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry's cast hadn't been strong enough to work on the thrashing snake; however, it was effective enough to give Nagini a big enough shock that Ron fell from its mouth. She rushed over to him. He was unconscious. Harry brandished a large silver sword from the inside of his cloak and began to battle the snake.

She dragged Ron far enough away from the fight.

"Ron, Ron, come on you've got to wake up!" His lifeless form lay unmoving in the snow. "Ron! Ron, come on, Harry and I really need you, you can't do this!" She checked for a pulse and was relieved to feel a weak pulse. Harry had shoved the blade of the sword through the top of Nagini's nose and through both jaws of the snake. It thrashed around wildly as Harry now took out his wand.

"_Sectumsempra!" _Thick red blood splattered the surrounding snow and Harry. Nagini slowed a bit. "_Sectumsempra!"_ More blood covered the snow and Nagini was dead. Harry rushed over to where Ron and she were. "Is he okay?" He kneeled down next to her and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I think so. He has a pulse. I just don't understand," she shook her tearstained face, "there's a wound on his back, but there's no blood on the front. Nagini's top fang should have gone right into his heart." Harry lifted up Ron's jumper to find an old, gaudy pendant pinned to his undershirt. They shared knowing looks.

"Luna." They said in unison. She quickly did a healing charm on Ron's back and they levitated him back to the school.

"So are you okay?" she chanced a glance at him as he followed silently next to her.

"Yeah, strangely enough, it wasn't that hard. I guess after fighting the basilisk Nagini didn't seem so hard." He had snake blood splattered on his clothes and face but he looked fantastic. He smiled brightly at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron was safely in the infirmary and she and Harry were trying their best to hide their presence from the rest of the school. They were tucked tightly under his invisibility cloak as they made their way towards the kitchens.

After tickling the pear they took off the invisibility cloak and were greeted by the warm bustle of the hard at work house elves. A tearful Dobby immediately appeared as he pulled them into a tight hug.

"Mister Harry Potter back at Hogwarts! And Miss Hermione Granger! Thank you for the hat!" he pointed to the knitted maroon hat that sat lopsided on his head. She blushed a little as Harry threw her a sideways smile.

"We were hoping that perhaps you could bring us a few things to sneak back to Ron in the infirmary." Harry asked charmingly.

"Of course. Give me one moment!" Dobby left them and disappeared amongst the other elves. Harry turned to her.

"So you're still working on S.P.E.W?" She laughed.

"No, I gave up _Spew _a long time ago." She smiled at him as his face got serious. He was giving her a funny intense stare that made her a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I never helped you with that. I-" she waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. It's hard to help people who don't want to be helped. Anyway you had your own problems." Harry looked a bit sad at her statement and was about to refute when Dobby came back.

"Is this enough for Mister Potter and his friends?" he asked underneath a mountain of delicious food. Harry took most of the food while he handed the glasses of pumpkin juice to her.

"This is plenty Dobby! Thank you so much. Have a nice night." They left, hurrying through the hallways so they wouldn't be seen. They returned to the infirmary breathless. Ron, however, was fast asleep. They were relieved to see that Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen so they sat across from each other on the bed next to Ron and placed the food in between them.

For a while they simply talked about anything: quidditch, books, and their last school year, yet somewhere along the way the conversation turned serious.

"You know Hermione, you shouldn't be here." She smiled.

"Where?"

"Here, with me." He motioned between them. "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Harry, we've been over this." He reached over and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Hermione, I care about you. You're my best friend. I just… I've been having these nightmares. And they're just so real and you and Ron are dead and I can't tell if there's even the slightest chance that they could be real. And if anything were to happen to you… to either of you," he motioned to Ron quickly, "I would never forgive myself and I would feel awful and I know that's a selfish reason but it's just how I feel and I'd really prefer if you tried to be really-" she put a hand on his cheek and he immediately stopped. She brushed aside his hair revealing his scar.

"Thank you, for caring, but the second Voldemort can make you completely remove yourself from everyone, well, that's when he's won. Ron and I, we're all in Harry. We know all the risks; we know all the horrible things that could happen, but that's not gonna stop us, that's _never_ going to stop us." He held her hand against his cheek for a moment and smiled warmly at her. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face and slowly he leaned in as she tilted her head. They were mere centimeters away.

"Tell me I'm not dead." They both jumped about a meter as they heard Ron mutter as he slowly began to open his eyes. They jumped off the bed and appeared on either side of Ron's bed as he began to wake.

"Hey mate, thought you were gonna sleep forever." Harry said breaking the tension. She wrapped her fingers in Ron's hand as Harry held Ron's other hand. Their best friend cracked a smile as he sat up in bed.

"I guess being mauled by a snake really kicks it out of you, eh. Hey, why aren't I dead?"

"Well luckily you had this gaudy pendant in between you and Nagini's fang. Wait, who gave him that pendant again?" Harry asked playfully looking up at her.

"I think… that would have to be Luna." She smiled as Ron turned bright red. "Would you like me to go get her? She did save your life after all." Ron looked at her as if to decide whether she was telling the truth or if she would laugh in his face.

"Could you maybe?" She smiled as she walked out of the room.

**A/N: Sorry once again that it took so long. Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know, I'm a horrible person. I've just had soooo much to do that I've had no time. With practice and homework and friends there's just too much. Don't worry I will finish this, just hang in there with me. So sorry about the long update pauses. This is a really short chapter (more like half chapter), I'm hoping to put up the second half later this weekend or earlier next week. Sorry.**

It was almost like old times. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in the dark. The fire was slowly dying out, but it still cast a fairly bright glow. They were tired, beyond tired, as the days events slowly began to take their toll. Ron was spending the night in the infirmary for overnight observation. It had to be well past two o'clock in the morning and here they were, slumped together, each fighting sleep so they could spend just a few minutes more with each other.

He sat there for a few minutes, her head was resting against his as they both faced the fire. He took a few shaky breaths (he loved the feeling he got when she was around) and then softly began to speak.

"Hermione, are you awake?" she didn't answer for a moment but then she lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled shyly.

"Sorry, I think I just kind of dozed off for a moment."

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you." He said mentally kicking himself. She smiled as she shifted to face him more.

"No, its fine, I wanted to spend some time with you before we went to sleep." He smiled as he looked down at his hands which she was playing around with lightly. "You know, today was pretty scary. I thought for a moment—I thought we were going to lose Ron."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I've brought you into all of this…if you want to just stay here where it's safe—" she put her finger up to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Harry, I don't know how many times we're going to go through this conversation but my answer is always going to be the same. No, I don't want to be holed up somewhere only slightly safer, I don't want to be away from the two best friends I've ever had, and frankly, I don't want to be away from you." She looked up into his eyes boldly. He held his breath. That was more than a friendly thing to say.

"Good, because I don't want you to be anywhere else." He was feeling bold. Maybe it was being back in the Gryffindor common room with all that Gryffindor courage, whatever it was, he was feeling brave. She smiled and he brushed her hair behind her ear as he leaned in slowly. Her smile faltered as she realized what he was doing. She leaned in slowly to meet him half way as their lips brushed against each other.

It was soft and deliciously sweet. It was so innocent, so perfect. They weren't worried about what the other was thinking or what would happen after they pulled away. They allowed themselves to live in the moment, if only for a moment, and simply enjoy each other.

They pulled apart and smiled nervously. He took his hand and threaded it into her hair as he pulled her back in for another kiss. This one was just a little more serious a little more emotional and much more passionate. He distantly felt her hands wrap around his neck and draw him closer to her. They reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Merlin," he muttered as she gave him a disapproving, lopsided grin. "That was…" his brow furrowed was there a word to describe it? She smiled as she kissed his nose playfully.

"So does this mean—" She was interrupted by Ron walking through the portrait hole.

"Oh, you guys are already awake." Ron seemed thrown off by this fact for a moment before continuing. "I know where the next Horcrux is." Immediately his mind left thoughts of Hermione and moved straight to business. His face got serious.

"Really? Where?" Hermione asked just as intrigued.

"Wait, you mean Hermione hasn't already figured out where it is?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione shook her head almost angrily.

"Where is it Ron?"

"Honestly, you two don't know? Hang on, let me just revel in this for a moment. Hermione, is this how you feel all the time?"

"Ron!" she cried out indignantly as she crossed her arms. She's so cute when she's angry.

"Alright, alright!" Ron said putting his hands up in defeat. "If you wanted to hide a Horcrux, in Hogwarts, where would you hide it?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Somewhere that people wouldn't find it." Hermione added in thoughtfully.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Ron shook his head.

"The last time the chamber was opened was opened was by you, Harry. It hadn't been opened since the first time Riddle opened it. Myrtle would know if it had since then."

"The Room of Requirement!" Hermione called out triumphantly. His thoughts returned to their kiss once again as he watched her eyes sparkle and her lips break into a smile. He reveled in the memory for half a moment before Ron began to talk.

"Exactly! It makes sense, doesn't it?" Ron voiced his question towards Hermione.

"Well of course it makes sense! We should go now, while everyone is still asleep." He felt Hermione's hand weave through his as she pulled him off the couch with her. He didn't let go of her hand until they were through the portrait hole and he could feel his face tighten into a slight frown; they had a Horcrux to destroy.

**A/N: Once again the second half will be up sometime within the next four days. Also I kinda used a little part of National Treasure for the dialog of this… did you catch it? Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, so I don't even think an apology will cover it. It's been forever since I've updated. Now I could give you all the usual excuses but whatever. I'm sorry but at least I've updated! And I promise I will finish this (eventually). Thank you for all your reviews. You guys are so fantastic.**

The three of them rushed through the darkened hallways, their footsteps echoing hollowly against the walls. Once outside the room of requirement they began to pace.

_I need a place to hide something. I need a place to hide something. I need a place to hide something._

The three looked at each other uncertainly before Harry pulled the door open. They were greeted by a plethora of hidden and forgotten junk. Piles upon piles of ancient, dusty old potion bottles and various gadgets were strewn about the room.

"Hey, Ginny said that she lost these!" Ron cried indignantly as he held up a pair of extendable ears.

"Come on, Ron, it's not here." Hermione said as she pulled his arm and exited the room. They closed the door behind them.

"Riddle must have seen how many people had already hidden things and he must have been more specific." Harry spoke to himself.

_I need a place to hide a horcrux. I need a place to hide a horcrux. I need a place to hide a horcrux._

This time they were greeted by a dark and ominous hallway. Bathed in a deep purple light the gargoyles lining the walls almost seemed to be alive, then again, they very well could be. The three stepped into the room quietly, the large wooden doorway clanging loudly behind them.

"This definitely looks like the right place." Ron observed under his breath. Hermione felt a wash of fear run over her. She smiled as she felt Harry's hand purposely brush against the back of hers as he walked by. He stepped in front of them, something he almost always did: always the protector.

In the distance she could see it, bathed in a yellow light atop a pedestal sat the cup.

"That beaten up old thing? Voldemort's soul is in that tin can?" Ron called out bitterly.

"Ron, let's just get this over with and get it done." Harry walked cautiously up to the pedestal. Transforming a curtain tassel into a spider he dropped it onto the cup. The spider, seemingly unharmed, simply crawled along the tarnished cup. Harry promptly turned the eight-legged creature back into its original form and grabbed the cup. "Now what?" He asked turning to his friends, the cup dangling precariously in his loose grip.

"Well we can't risk trying to destroy it at Hogwarts. Who knows what could happen. We'd best to keep it for now and destroy it when we get back hom- to Grimmuld Place." Hermione awkwardly interrupted herself.

"That's a good idea. We don't want anyone knowing what we're up to, or getting hurt for that matter."

"Does this mean we can go to the kitchens and get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Ron! Don't you think about anything other than your stomach?" Hermione cried exasperatedly.

"I don't know, I think a round of pumpkin juice could hit the spot." Harry agreed as they started to walk down the hallway, sealing the Room of Requirement.

"Well, I think I'm just going to go off to bed. It's been a long night and I'd like to get a few hours of sleep. Be good." She eyed them wearily before giving a great yawn and turning towards the Gryffindor wing. She could hear Harry and Ron talking about… something as they drifted further and further away and just before she turned the corner she sneaked a glance Harry who by chance had turned back to look at her.

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"Ron!"

"You did, didn't you?" Harry remained silent for a bit. "I have a right to know. I did talk you through it, you know." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we did. Ron, I can't help it she is so perfect and everything just felt so right and-" Ron held up his hand.

"I didn't ask for details, and I don't want any, so please, spare me. The thought of you two going at it…" he shuddered.

"Ron, we were not going at it."

"Who were you 'not going at it' with, Harry?" The tall baby-faced boy caught them off-guard for a moment.

"Neville, don't do that. You nearly killed me." Ron said clutching his heart.

"Sorry about that. How are you two, I haven't seen you in forever. The Prophet was saying you were going into hiding because you feared for your lives. I knew not to believe it but, well, where have you been? What have you been up to? Is it true you're working on defeating You-Know-Who?" Ron and Harry shared sympathetic looks.

"Neville, we really can't tell you. I'm sorry, but if anyone were to find out…"

"I understand Harry, but are you helping to defeat You-Know-Who?"

"Yes."

"Neville, what are you doing up so late anyway?" The boy smiled puffing out his chest and pointing to a badge.

"I'm a prefect. You know, you and Hermione were supposed to be Head Boy and Head Girl but when you two didn't show up, they gave the spots to a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. It's too bad you didn't stay for this year. Can you imagine the kinds of parties we could have had in the Head suites?" Neville asked excitedly.

"Yeah Harry, think of all the fun you and Hermione could have had." He raised his eyebrows suggestively as Harry lightly nudged him in the stomach.

"Let's get some pumpkin juice." As the three boys walked down the hallway Harry couldn't help but think of how different things would have been if they had stayed at Hogwarts. Not to mention all the "fun" he and Hermione could have had.

**A/N: Well, if anyone is still reading please tell me how it is. Still got it? Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Woo another chapter. Thanks for all the great feedback! You guys are so sweet.

* * *

They had destroyed all the horcruxes and now all that was left was the final showdown—the prophesized moment when the two most powerful wizards would duel to the death. It was a thought that would keep her up in bed some nights. Every day brought reports of suspicious gatherings and occurrences, but Death Eater attacks were down, something, which Harry pointed out, could be a very bad omen.

Some nights, when he was feeling brave or perhaps lonely, Harry would come into her room under the guise that she had left something downstairs or he had an important question. It almost always led to them talking for hours upon end and, yes, perhaps a stolen kiss here or there under the cover of night. When daylight would break they would act as they had always acted, sharing brief glances and stolen touches that teetered the line of friendship but never truly crossed it.

They never did really sit down and talk about what was going on. She didn't want to bother his already hectic life with the predicament of the whole "are they or aren't they". She figured that Harry, being the superstitious person that he was (yes few people knew that he always wore the same socks to his Quidditch games) he was probably afraid to say it out loud, for fear that something would go horrible wrong.

She was fine with where they were now, how could she not be happy? Harry Potter liked her, and she loved knowing that.

"Hermione, you awake?" Harry softly called through her closed door. She kicked off the covers and opened the door.

"Hey, Harry, what's wrong?" He walked in her room and leaned against her dresser.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't want any of the cake Mrs. Weasley sent over." He placed the plate of cake on her dresser. "Were you trying to go to bed?" She shook her head.

"Not really, just thinking. What are you up to?"

"Thinking." Hermione walked over to him and leaned against the dresser, pressing her side against him lightly. He leaned into her. "This is a nice room. You made it look…happy."

"That was the point."

"Well it looks nice."

"Thanks." The conversation slipped to silence. Harry always came to her room. She never went to his. She suspected that he still tried so hard to keep her away from that part of his life (that is the deep, dark, sad, terrible past that seemed to follow him around part).

"So…" She almost laughed. This was the funniest part of when Harry came to see her. He would come with some half-baked excuse and then have nothing to say to her.

"So how was flying today?"

"It was great, you should have come. Ron and I just tossed around a quaffle for a bit. You should have seen this one catch he made, brilliant. He really should still be on the Gryffindor team, he's gotten loads better."

"Think he'll become a professional? Maybe for the Chuddy Cannons?"

"That's _Chudley _Cannons, Hermione." He chuckled slightly and walked over to her bookcase taking out a book on healing charms and paged through it absentmindedly. "Anyway, I think he has a problem with professional players, or, wait a second, maybe he just had a problem with Viktor?" He looked at her impishly. She pushed herself off from the dresser and tossed a pillow at him.

"Don't mock, Viktor happened to be a very good friend and an excellent pen pal. His writing is much better than his English."

"Well, it's much easier to write Hermione to than say it." She crossed her arms at him and tried to give him a disapproving stare but this playful Harry was just too adorable and far too rare to shun. "Okay, okay, I'll give him some credit. He did think I fancied you in fourth year." He placed the book down and sat on her bed. She plopped down next to him.

"And did you?"

"No, but I do now."

"Good, because I happen to fancy you too." He reached out for her hand and squeezed it softly. He looked deeply in her eyes and suddenly she realized that it wasn't playful Harry squeezing her hand but very serious and vulnerable Harry. Her smile faded a bit. "Harry…" it was a whisper cut short by his lips pressing desperately against hers. She slipped into that deliciously sublime feeling that washed over her every time their lips met.

She could only imagine what it must feel like for him. His whole world falling apart as he faced troubles that no one should face. She and Ron were his two constants, his only constants.

His hand wove into her hair as he pulled her closer and her hands pressed lightly into his shoulders, clutching him against her. His other hand caressed her cheek, drawing free form patterns against her flushed skin.

She was ready for it all to end. Ready for the search to end, ready for the fighting to stop, and ready for that feeling of impending doom to be lifted, but that would mean facing Voldemort, beginning the final battle, and losing those she cared about. She'd almost rather stay suspended in uncertainty, holed up in a grimy house, than risk losing those she loved.

His tongue was tracing her lips and she opened her mouth to him as they explored the newfound territory. Pumpkin juice, of course he would taste like pumpkin juice. They were kissing urgently, breathlessly, desperately. That was when she realized. Harry may not be the best at speaking his mind, he may not be able to let his guard down until nightfall, but when he did, this was how he could do it best. Somehow, when he kissed her, he was being more articulate than his words could ever take him. She felt it all. His want, need, frustration, anger, fear, desperation, and most breathtakingly, love.

Life is transient. It was something he had come to accept. The prophecy gave him a fifty-fifty chance of living. It was fact. He had two years to come to terms with that. But, not so surprisingly, things had become complicated. He had worked hard to build up that kind of thinking, that nonattached, whatever happens happens, kind of mindset, but then he fell for her, and she fell for him, and it all fell into place, while everything else fell apart.

Sure, life is transient, but he no longer looked at the final battle as something to save the wizarding world. The final battle was to save _his_ world. His life. It was no longer something he had to do for wizard-kind, it was something he had to do for himself, for Ron, for Hermione, for normalcy and safety.

And suddenly his hands were roaming under her shirt and along her back, feeling the smooth, warm skin. Her hands ran along his toned stomach, mapping every inch. He enjoyed the unfamiliar sensations of bliss before he began to slow down. Removing his hands from her and slowing their kisses until they stopped, he pulled away. Breathing heavily they stared at each other for a moment. He kissed her again on the lips before bringing his hands into his lap.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was…"

"I know."

"I just…" he fidgeted more and she moved closer to him, trying to read his emotions. His eyes met hers briefly, giving him the courage to speak. "Hermione, I've always wanted something like this. In fact I've wanted _this_ for awhile. I just, want you to know that this, between us, I'm serious about this. It couldn't come at a worse time but I don't care, I've let my name dictate too much of my life already. You know I'm not good with this stuff but just know that whatever happens to me, I've thought about it carefully and I want this. It's the happiest I've ever been." She was crying. He made her cry. Not in a bad way, but not really in a good way either. In the sad way. He put his arm around her and pushed her unruly hair behind her ear. "Hey, you weren't supposed to cry." She buried her head into his shoulder and his heart broke for her.

"You must think I'm such a baby. Merlin, I haven't cried since like first year when Ron said I was a know-it-all. I just, why us? Why you?" She brushed his hair aside bringing the scar into full view.

"It's a question I've spent years asking myself, Hermione. All I can say is fate, it brought me to Hogwarts, to Ron, to you; it brought me this scar. You need to get rest Hermione. I'll see you in the morning." He went to get up but she pulled him back down.

"Please just stay tonight." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head before getting into bed with her. He didn't know what to do, but she snuggled up against him, and he immediately felt at ease. "I'm serious about this too. No matter what happens. No regrets."

"No regrets." He kissed her on the top of her head once more before he closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

A/N: Woo a longer chapter. Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So I'm pretty sure there's one more chapter to go. Maybe two...

* * *

Things were tense these days. Grimmuld Place had been turned into a kind of headquarters with witches and wizards going in and out at all hours of the night. About a month ago rumors of Voldemort's final stand began to spread as the possibility of an end-all battle began to quickly become a reality. 

The school year ended about a week ago. Many families were leaving England altogether and going to stay with relatives elsewhere. The streets of Diagon Alley were filled with a strange churning fear as were those of Hogsmeade.

The resistance movement quickly began to shift from tentatively defensive to openly preparatory. The kitchen was filled with the strange smells of various anecdotes and elixirs to all sorts of nasty spells which may be unleashed. The dining room was filled with various maps and indicators as to the possible whereabouts Voldemort and his troops.

The rooms upstairs were packed with people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley occupied one room as Hermione, Ginny, and Luna shared the room that had previously been Hermione's own room. Ron and Neville shared Ron's old room. Lupin and Tonks shared a room. Professor McGonagall had the room at the end of the hallway. Bill and Fleur shared a tiny room, Harry was sure it had been a broom closet when he, Ron, and Hermione had moved in. The library had been moved around so it could accommodate a bed or two and the attic was recently being transformed into another room; however, the floors had a nasty habit of giving out before anyone could cast a spell to fix the place.

Harry still had his own room. People seemed to be too formal around him. They were too respectful of his space in his opinion. He did feel important however. He was always invited to the meetings that Lupin held. He spent most of his days talking about plans, reviewing tactics, and learning dueling techniques from Lupin or Mr. Weasley. His days were filled with talk about Voldemort, the final battle, and death. They were all the same in his opinion.

He and Hermione still tried to find time to meet but the minutes were going faster and faster and often he would wake up in his bed the next morning with no recollection of getting there the previous night.

He walked down the steps into the living, which was the only room left unaffected by the resistance movement. The fireplace was ablaze and Ron and Luna sat in one corner talking quietly, looking disinterested in the game of wizard chess between them. Hermione was talking with Ginny; a book was open but forgotten in her lap. He presumed Neville was upstairs. Lupin and Tonks had left to get Neville's grandma.

It was raining outside and the occasional lightening bolt would make everything flash blue for a moment. He stood there for a moment, feeling like an outsider as his friends went about their everyday lives. Suddenly Hermione looked up at him and smiled, trying to hide her excitement to see him. Ron too had turned away from Luna to look up at his best friend.

"Oi, don't just stand there, Harry, come on." Ron nodded his head in the general direction of the group. Harry smiled as he sat down in one of the arm chairs near the fire. He picked up one of the books on the coffee table between the two chairs and leafed through it trying to feign interest.

"Harry, did I or did I not punch Malfoy in the face?" Hermione asked him. He looked up at her and then to Ginny's disbelieving face.

"She did." He said smiling at the memory.

"That was bloody brilliant. Oh, and when Moody turned Malfoy into a weasel!"

"What about when Fred and George turned the hallway into a swamp?"

"Brilliant!" Soon the group was energetically recalling all the best memories of their years at Hogwarts. They were interrupted by the crash of the front doors opening.

"Turn on the wireless!" Lupin demanded as he, Tonks, and Neville's grandma burst through the doors, wet and breathless.

Luna rushed to the wireless and turned it on. The frantic voice of a newscaster filled the room.

"It seems that You-know-who has taken control of Hogwarts. After destroying the town of Hogsmeade You-know-who and his army of hundreds have barricaded themselves within the castle of Hogwarts. Tentative reports are already saying fifty dead and many more injured. The Ministry of Magic has declared a state of emergency…" They sat there in silence, all listening, all knowing: their time was up. Hermione glanced at Ron who looked at her, worry in his eyes, most-likely for Fred and George. Luna put a comforting arm around Ron.

Hermione looked up to catch her eyes with Harry but he was staring far off into the distance, his fist covering his mouth in determined concentration. She could see he was thinking, planning, preparing for the worst—for Voldemort.

"Alright," Lupin let out a shaky breath as he tried to collect himself, "I'll wake the others, we'll prepare a strategy. I'll get into contact with the Ministry. Prepare to leave tomorrow. Hermione, go wake the others and tell them we're meeting in the dining room in ten minutes." She silently went upstairs to rouse the others.

§§§§§§§§§

She couldn't believe it was happening, and it was all going so quickly. They all sat around the dinning room table as Lupin and Tonks headed the conversation.

"Now we believe Voldemort chose Hogwarts for strategy rather than personal gain. He's going to use it as his headquarters. It's near impenetrable. Also, the community views Hogwarts as a keystone, a stronghold. He's done it to break morale. If Hogwarts falls, he thinks the community will fall."

"So what? Do we just wait for them to make another move to attack?" Ron asked, his voice almost cracking.

"Well, that's the problem, if we could find a way to get into Hogwarts, unnoticed, we might have a better chance to catch them by surprise. Do you know of any way Minerva?" Tonks asked the stricken-looking woman.

"There are so many passages within Hogwarts, it's impossible for someone to know them all. I haven't heard of one that leads off of Hogwarts grounds…"

"I have." Harry spoke and everyone turned to him. "From the basement of Honeydukes, it leads right into the school."

§§§§§§§§§

The meeting had gone as well as a meeting could. It made everything seem more real and she hated that. Harry had holed himself up in his room. She and Ron were quietly discussing things in the library.

"I'm sure they're okay Ron. If they can survive Umbridge…"

"But this isn't Umbridge, Hermione, what are we going to do?" She was silent.

"I don't know."

"Hey, can you two come to my room now?" Both their heads snapped up in surprise that Harry was at the threshold of the library.

"Sure Harry," Hermione said, "we'll be right there." Harry left without waiting for them and she and Ron exchanged an apprehensive look before getting up and quickly following Harry. They closed the door behind them and Harry sat down on his bed.

"Look, I don't want to make a big deal about this or anything. I just want you both to know that I appreciate all the help that you've given me over the years. Merlin knows I would have died about nine times over if you two weren't watching my back for me." The two bowed their heads, refusing to make eye contact. "I know a thank you doesn't even begin to repay you for all you've done for me, but just know that your guys' friendship means more than the world to me."

"Harry," Hermione began.

"I know, I shouldn't be thanking you but please just let me say it." Hermione was silenced and Harry went on. "I not only wanted to thank you guys but I also wanted to talk to you about Voldemort." She and Ron slowly brought their gaze up to meet his. "Yeah, You-Know-Who. We've all heard about the prophecy. In the end it's going to be him against me." Harry got up to look out the window as if keeping lookout. "I'm not afraid." He turned to them. "I've spent my life living for this moment; I'm not afraid, but I do need you guys to promise me something."

"What is it Harry?"

"Yeah, mate, anything." Harry smiled weakly.

"You have to promise not to go after Voldemort. No matter what happens to me, or how bad it looks like it's going; Voldemort is my fight. I don't want either of you trying to take him on before…or after I have."

"But-" Ron began stubbornly.

"No Ron, promise me." Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "You too Hermione."

"Harry-"

"Just promise me okay? I've caused so much pain, so many people have died. I _need_ you to promise me this." The trio stood in dead silence. Harry daring them to object again.

"I promise." Hermione quietly whispered. Ron glared at her for a moment but Harry's shoulders slumped in relief. Ron noticed this and then turned to Hermione who, despite her shinning eyes, gave him a small nod.

"Alright, I promise." He begrudging admitted. Harry slumped back down on the bed, letting out a large breath he had been holding.

"Thank you."

"You're really not afraid?" Ron asked. Hermione nudged him in the shoulders.

"I don't think so." The tense feeling had been lifted. "I'm just kind of … relieved."

The trio continued to talk for around an hour. They didn't talk about anything in particular, simply the things they would normally talk about. They talked about what was going to happen tomorrow, but mainly what had happened to them in the past years.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go talk to Luna."

"Ron, are you two dating?" Harry asked him. Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Luna won't give me an answer until You-Know-Who is gone. She says it will give me some 'incentive'." He shrugged. "Good night." Ron left and Hermione turned to Harry, looking down at him as he sat on the bed.

"Guess I should be turning in also?" He grabbed her hand and tugged it close to his heart.

"Don't go. Stay here." He mumbled. She looked down at him as he kissed her hand reverently. She kissed the top of his head and smiled.

"I'd love to, but you need your sleep."

"Then we'll sleep. Stay. For me?" Hermione looked down at him and smiled.

"Oh please Harry, you didn't have to ask twice." Harry pulled her down next to him and snuggled against her. She turned to face him.

"There's so much I want to say to you, Hermione." He drew his finger slowly down her cheek.

"You can tell me later." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her goodnight.

§§§§§§§§§

Morning started at five o'clock for the residents of Grimmuld Place. They gathered at the front door, all wearing sturdy shoes, dueling equipment, and grim faces. Hermione walked towards the front of the group with Harry following close behind. Ginny gave her a strange look as she passed by, not quite angry, just perplexed and perhaps a dash upset.

"Oh Harry, Hermione, there you are!" Lupin exclaimed. "Alright then, everyone ready?" Harry was pretty sure no one was actually ready. "Okay then, let's go." And with that everyone grabbed hold of the portkey and they were gone.

A/N: Please tell me what you think! By the way, thanks for hanging in there throughout the whole story!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Whew! This took me forever, I know. Hope someone is still reading!**

The tunnel was darker and danker than Harry remembered. The group had found Fred and George amidst the rubble of their shop. George had a gash on his forehead which Hermione quickly healed. The boys were supposed to apparate back to Grimmuld Place but after much demanding and fighting they were allowed to join the group. Before the now larger group set out, Fred and George took a few things from the shop which they assured would be "most advantageous to the cause".

Now they walked stealthily through the tunnel. Even the use of a _lumos_ was too risky so instead Harry blindly groped through the thick blackness. They all held hands to keep track of one another; they probably looked like a bunch of school kids on a day trip. When they finally reached the end Harry was actually quite surprised that nothing had happened to them.

"We're here?" Harry could practically see the puzzlement on Lupin's face.

"I'm just as surprised as you." He mumbled to the older man before carefully lifting himself out of the tunnel. "This has to be a trap. Voldemort wouldn't have overlooked something like this." Harry looked at the statue of the One-eyed Witch. The group all climbed out of the tunnel and joined around Harry.

"Where is everyone?" Ron whispered to Harry. He shook his head slowly in confusion. Hogwarts was so empty and everything was eerily quiet. Suddenly the statue jumped to life grabbing Harry around the neck. Harry felt a familiar tugging at his navel.

"Ppp-port-key" Harry choked out.

"Grab on now!" Lupin screamed and everyone's hand shot out to touch the statue.

"Ooomf!" Harry was dropped harshly to the ground as the statue returned to its formerly inanimate form. Lupin did a head count.

"Where's Neville? I'm only counting ten." Neville stood up dusting off his pants embarrassedly.

"Never could quite get a hang of the landing part." Everyone looked around to see where the witch had taken them. The grass was slippery from recent rain and the sky was already a hazy gray as the rising sun tried to peek through. There were headstones all around them.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked kneeling down to look at a headstone. Her fingers traced the letters in deep concentration.

"It's a cemetery." Everyone ignored Ron's obvious comment.

"Godric's Hollow." Lupin whispered reverently. The older members of the group slightly bowed their heads for a moment as Harry stood there amazed.

"My parents are buried here?" his voice almost cracked under the weight of the question. Everyone was silent and Hermione's heart broke all over again for Harry. She looked up from the gravestone to see hooded figures quietly approaching.

"Uh guys. It was a trap." All emotions were pushed aside as everyone got their wands ready. They were being encircled by death eaters.

"Look who finally made it. It's the famous Harry Potter and his band of miscreants."

"Miscreants? That hurts coming from a backstabbing, lowlife like yourself, _Severus_." Harry spit out in a voice filled with so much hatred Hermione couldn't even recognize it. A blue light shot out of Snape's wand and hit the statue just above Harry's head.

"We didn't come here to chat." Soon hexes and curses were flying through the air like bludgers. Whizzing by Harry's ears and exploding the objects behind him. Everything was such a blur. He could sense Ron standing next to him throwing curses like a quaffle. He felt a hand against his shoulder.

"You guys keep boxing me in!" Hermione cried out as she pushed to be aligned with them. Harry hadn't even realized he had been doing that, but whenever she had made a move to get out from behind Ron or him, they had moved to block her. It must have been some kind of subconscious defense.

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

"That's it? That's the best you can do?" Ron asked indignantly as Snape threw another lackluster spell their way. Something moving behind Snape's shoulder caught Harry's eye. He could make out a larger group of darkened figures beginning to make their way towards the battle.

"Uh, Lupin, we have more company." Remus looked in the general direction Harry was pointing for a second before throwing another curse. He laughed triumphantly.

"Those are ours Harry." It took a moment for the statement to sink in before he understood the meaning of Lupin's words. A small army of fifty maybe sixty was joining them pulling the number between order members and death eaters much closer together. He smiled even under the circumstances. It made him feel like he was fighting for something, that they had a true cause, that they could…win.

"_Crucio!_" Harry heard a familiar feminine voice icily shout the curse. He knew that voice. Bellatrix. This was his fight. He pushed past Ron, Hermione, and Lupin to get a better shot at Ms. LeStrange. As soon as she saw him he could see the faint shadows of her malicious smile under her hood. "So we meet again Mr. Pot-ahh!"

A glowing orange light shot out of Harry's wand sending her back five feet. She landed harshly against a headstone.

"You remember me!" She cried out delightedly. "_Crucio!_"

"_Protego!_" He said it so forcefully it sent the _crucio_ flying back towards her. She was caught off guard and wreathed in pain. Harry turned around to find that the Order had spread out and was each fighting their own battles.

He looked around searching for him. He had to be here somewhere, but where would he be? Lupin was busy in duel with a large vicious-looking wizard. Harry performed a quick banishing charm which sent the Death Eater back a good twenty meters.

"Where are my parents buried?!" He called over the din of all the cursing and hexing.

Lupin pointed to a hill more than a quidditch pitch away. Harry looked around to see how the rest of the group was holding up. Tonks, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley were fighting off their offenders expertly; Neville, Luna, and Ginny were a bit bruised but they seemed to be competent and holding off the weaker death eaters quite nicely. Fred and George were handling themselves expertly, turning death eaters pink and purple with their Pretty and Polite Party Poppers before they blasted them with some new concoction which had the death eaters vanishing into clouds of brownish sparkling smoke.

And then there was Hermione and Ron fighting side by side taking on some of the more dangerous death eaters. Hermione had a large bleeding gash on her shoulder while Ron sported a busted lip. He also saw bodies on the ground, still and pale. Some were death eaters, but others were from the Order. This was a war. There were going to be casualties, he just never thought about it.

"_Levicorpus!_" and suddenly the whole scene was turned upside down…or rather Harry was. He found himself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. "Well, well, well, isn't this a delightful surprise." His silvery white hair wisped in the slight breeze.

"_Liberacorpus_" Harry dropped with an unceremonious thud at the feet of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius kicked him hard in the ribs.

"I always knew you were one of them. You filthy-" He spat at Severus.

"Let's not get into name calling now Lucius. Remember your dignity." Harry began to tentatively push himself off the ground, or at least away from the two hot tempered wizards. Lucius drew a sword from the inside of his cloak and pressed it against Harry's chest. The tip pierced his skin and Harry winced, trying not to move any further.

"I could kill you now and I'd be a hero." He muttered pressing the blade further against his chest. Snape swiftly drew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's neck.

"Don't move another inch." Lucius stared Snape down, visibly sizing him up and debating whether or not Snape was capable of doing anything to him. He playfully began to shove the sword further against Harry's chest.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The all too familiar green light momentarily blinded Harry as he saw a hand reach down to pick him up.

"I believe I have repaid my debt-"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Snape fell to his knees, already dead. Behind him stood Bellatrix LeStrange. She stepped over Snape's body with a malicious look in her eye.

"If only your Godfather were here to see you now." That was it. That was all she had to say. Now he meant business.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Bellatrix fell to her knees as her smug look turned into shock.

"That was for my Godfather." He looked down at her pathetic body, "I hope you burn." And he left her there, bleeding and helpless.

Harry turned once again to the distant hill. He began to make his way back towards it when a brilliant yellow light caught his attention. He looked over just in time to see Ginny fall lifelessly to the ground. He ran over to her just as Hermione got there. They each knelt down on either side of her.

"She's alive." Hermione said frantically. Harry ran his hand nervously through his hair. "I'll watch her, just go." She sounded so lost and scared and sad. She had more bruises and more cuts. Harry looked at her. Meaning to tell her something; he _needed_ to tell her something. The look in her eyes made him want to stay. "I've got this; just go Harry." She was pleading with him, he had to go now, or she wouldn't let him. He contemplated telling her. "Go!" She nearly choked out. He got up with a curt nod of understanding, hoping she knew everything he wanted her to know, and he ran.

He got to the top of the hill with a fire in his eyes. He was ready. It all came down to this, and he was out for blood.

The others down below him looked up from their duels for a second or two at a time watching the lone figure on the hill.

From Harry's elevated view of the graveyard below it looked like a rainbow was constantly exploding and killing people. He looked away as his eyes rested on the two gravestones.

A headstone blew up behind Hermione and showered her in rubble. Ron ran next to her grabbing her arm to support his friend and he tossed a hex at her assailant.

"You okay?" She nodded her head as they each turned back to their own duels.

_Lily Evans Potter_ Harry ran his fingers over the letters reverently as he stood between the two stones. He sensed rather than heard the footsteps coming up behind him. White knuckling the headstones to push himself to his feet he turned around to be face to face with Voldemort.

"I've been waiting for this day." He said in a near inhuman tone.

"Not as much as I have."

Hermione's breath hitched as she saw Harry's silhouette joined by another hunched and decrepit form.

"Ooomf!" Ron knocked her harshly to the ground.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" He yelled angrily at her carelessness. His eyes softened and he touched her shoulder gingerly. "He can handle it." He pulled her up quickly.

His eyes never left his as they each pulled out their wands—challenging the other. They brought their wands in front of their faces and swished them down in the formal wizard salute. They circled each other.

Tonks was blasted back onto a headstone.

"Nymphadora!" Lupin called frantically. "Come on, stay with me!" He cradled her bleeding head in his hands. "You can't leave me now! Come on Nymphadora. I need you." He sensed something very wrong. The hairs on his neck stood on end as he peeked over the headstone. There crouched Fenrir Greyback.

Without warning, Harry was blasted back three meters. He quickly jumped back up sending a stream of fire towards Voldemort. The half-human snarled as the flames licked and singed his skin. He quickly extinguished the fire.

"Hey isn't that our Scabbers?" Fred asked as they saw Peter Pettigrew in all his grimy glory. "_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_." George clearly called as Wormtail turned the most putrid shade of yellow. "I don't know what Ron was talking about; this spell works just fine." The twins walked closer to him with matching malicious grins.

He could see it all so clearly. His father was pleading him to stop. He could hear himself crying in the other room. His father tried to stop him, tried to save his family, but it was useless. A green light flashed before his eyes and Harry found himself lying on the ground with Voldemort standing over him.

"I save that memory for rainy days. I sure hope you enjoyed." Harry's hand clutched into a white knuckled fist as he simply, but rather harshly, punched Voldemort in the stomach, sending him flailing backwards some feet.

"_Relashio!_" He called the first spell that came to mind which sent flames rather than mere sparks flying from his wand as a wall of heat blew Voldemort back even further. Flushing his chalk-white skin.

"_Protego!_" The red jet of light bounced harmlessly off the shield as Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Neville, I think you saved my life." The awkward boy smiled quickly before turning to help the others.

Harry was thrown back against the headstones and he absentmindedly thanked his lucky stars for the unbreakable charm and the temporary sticking charm Hermione had put on his glasses.

"You can never kill me." Harry dug into his pocket and threw the locket at him.

"Yes, I can." He took the moment of Voldemort's shock to cast. "_Expelliarmus!_" but instead of taking his wand, Voldemort still clutched it tightly in his hand.

"Silly boy, you know you are not stronger than I." He smiled taking a step closer to him. "_Crucio!_" Searing white-hot pain shot all throughout his body. He writhed and screamed. His mind only called out to make it stop, _do anything, just make it stop_!

Over all the shouting and blasting she could hear him. It was a sick twist of fate that she couldn't even hear her own thoughts but she could hear him… in pain. He was screaming, probably under a _crucio_ or some other spell her mind couldn't possibly even imagine. She and Ron connected eyes. He heard too. All promises aside, they began to make their way to the hill where their best friend was in trouble. They had followed him for seven years, they weren't going to stop now.

He was on the ground, he could distantly, so distantly, feel the wet grass on his face. The burrow. His bones felt like they were being ground up to bits. Flying. A glint of gold. The buzzing of a snitch's wings. Pins were being stuck into ever pore of his body. The taste of a chocolate frog. His hair was being plucked out one by one. The rough itch of his Christmas sweater. His body convulsed in pain and he could hear Voldemort distantly laughing at him. Ron's red hair. Eyelashes against his cheek. A hand inside his. The pain didn't matter so much anymore it was more like a dull ache. Wizard chess. Lips on his forehead. He dragged himself to his feet, still in a stupor. Voldemort's laughing had ceased. Sirius riding Buckbeak. His parents in the mirror of Erised. He could feel his hands clench as his eyes met Voldemort's. Hogsmeade. The Three Broomsticks. A hand on his chest. Arms around his stomach. Chocolate brown eyes.

He could feel his magic surging within him, coursing through him like a second life force. It was glowing bright white in his hands. Lips against his.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The green jet flew towards Harry just as he released his magic. It sprung from him readily and plowed towards Voldemort before knocking him to the ground with a force stronger than the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione watched as Voldemort fell lifelessly to the ground. She barely had the chance to smile before she saw Harry fall just seconds afterwards.

"Harry!" She screamed as she and Ron ran even faster to their fallen friend. The white light that had come from Harry was now spreading out over the entire cemetery. She and Ron were the first ones hit by it. It plowed them to the ground.

As she fell she absently wondered if it was going to rain.

**Oh my gosh! What's going to happen? Who survived? Would I be cruel enough to kill off Harry? Could be... P.S. the fights scene is intentionally short, I'm not so good at the whole battle thing. **

**Please tell me what you think!**


	17. The End

Her face was wet. A drop hit her cheek and she opened her eyes wearily. Looking up into the gray mass of clouds she forgot where she was for a moment. She sat up. Then it all came flooding back to her. The fighting, the cursing, the hexing—she brought her hand to the back of her head. Her muscles were tense and her clothes were damp which made her wonder how long she had been lying there.

Next to her Ron looked as if he were sleeping peacefully, but the bloody gash on his head implied otherwise.

"Ron?" Her voice cracked. She nudged him again. "Ron? Ron come on. Get up. I think we didn't lose." He opened one eye and then the other.

"Hermione? Hermione you're okay." He sat up and gave her an enthusiastic hug. She smiled and hugged back tightly. "Come on." He stood up and offered her a hand. Her knees cracked and she felt a shooting pain in her leg. "You okay?" Ron asked as she put most of her weight on him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We have to find him." Ron nodded curtly and they began to head to the hill.

He looked so peaceful. Resting between the headstones of his parents lay The-Boy-Who-Lived. The two friends stood there staring emotionlessly at the scene before them. He was ghastly pale and deathly still. Hermione dropped to his side, touching his arm gently. He felt cold and clammy.

"Harry?" She shook him slightly. "Harry." She brushed aside the hair sticking to his forehead. Ron looked back at the form of Voldemort. He shuddered as he looked at the snake-like nose and the pallid complexion. Harry went up against _that_. Ron's eyes shifted out towards what remained of the cemetery. A bunch of blasted headstones and Deatheaters and Order members alike were strewn about the field. It was impossible to separate the living from the dead. He wondered if his family was alright. He wondered if Luna was okay.

§!§!§!§!§!§!§!§

The Hogwarts infirmary smelled of the most complicated healing potions. Hospital workers from St. Mungos had been called in to help transport the order members and Death Eaters back to the hospital. The more urgent cases were transported straight to Hogwarts where a staff of medical workers was waiting. Hermione and Ron refused to leave Harry's side and apart from being brusquely pushed aside by the medical workers, Ron and Hermione were allowed to stay, much to their surprise.

The first few days were the hardest. Order members who had desperately clung to "critical condition" had dropped off.

Harry was still not awake. The whole wizarding world was waiting on hinged breath for their hero to awake. He was their savior, their Chosen One. Journalists from every wizarding paper were camped outside the infirmary, waiting to see if their hero had awoken. Inside his friends waited just as impatiently.

"How is he?" Ron asked Headmistress McGonagall after she had talked with Madame Pomfrey. She shook her head perplexed as more of Harry's friends gathered around her to hear the news.

"He's been through a lot. There's a lot of magical damage done to his body. We'd be able to heal it much quicker if…" she paused, searching for the right words.

"If what?" Hermione asked looking up from her seat next to Harry.

"Harry's body is almost completely depleted of magic."

"How is that possible?" Neville asked pushing past some older wizards.

"Mr. Potter, from what accounts have led me to believe, created a very powerful magical charge."

"Charge?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Well almost every wizard can accidentally create a magical charge. Usually the charge results from a very intense emotion."

"But those charges are usually only enough to break a glass." Lupin cut in.

"Exactly, but it seems in this case Mr. Potter was able to create a visible charge of white magic. That's what ended that battle." Hermione remembered the oddly warm feeling that engulfed her right before everything had gone black.

"Will he get his magic back?" Neville asked.

"He will, in time. I've never seen magic sources so depleted not to mention…" McGonagall faded again.

"Not to mention what?" Ron asked wearily. Hermione suddenly noticed how much older Ron seemed. How much taller and more serious he looked in the light of the infirmary.

"Harry was hit with the killing curse." There was a tense silence in the room for a moment until it was broken by Hermione.

"But he's still alive."

"From what you and Ron have told me it sounds as though Harry's magic was released at the exact moment the killing curse was thrown, thereby countering the curse and protecting him."

"So is that what killed Voldemort?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, I believe it was a great deal of love which caused the magical charge to release from Harry."

"So love did defeat Voldemort." Ginny whispered. Hermione looked down at Harry and put her hand on his arm.

"Will he wake up?"

§!§!§!§!§!§!§!§

With the passing days Ron and Hermione felt more and more helpless. They would take turns sitting with Harry, talking to him sometimes or simply waiting for a miracle. She was so close to losing him, and there were so many things left to be said, left to be done, left to be known. She almost lost him. Almost.

Hermione and Ron were talking softly in the corner of Harry's room when he began to stir. They ran over to his side just as Harry's eyes began to open.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione called out, tears already clinging to her eyes. Suddenly, his brilliant green eyes opened.

"Hermione, Ron, are you okay?" They laughed slightly.

"We're fine mate, we aren't the ones who defeated Voldemort." Ron joked.

"Is he really gone?" his voice was hoarse from disuse. Hermione grabbed his hand tightly as she nodded. He smiled and squeezed back. "And the Order, are they okay?" Hermione and Ron exchanged apprehensive looks.

"Mr. Potter! So good to have you back among the land of the living. You two, leave Mr. Potter; I have a lot of tests to do." Harry's grip instinctively tightened on Hermione.

"Madame Pomfrey I want them to stay." But she was already trying to usher them to the door.

"No, no, no, there is absolutely no room for them." Hermione's hand was slipping through his.

"But I need to talk to them!" Madame Pomfrey shooed them towards the door. "I need to talk to them." Ron was already out the door and Hermione followed close behind.

"Harry, we'll see you as soon as you can. You need to get better right now though." Hermione closed the door behind her. Outside on the grounds of Hogwarts he heard a faint sound. It was a sort of rumble.

"Do you hear that?" Madame Pomfrey made a small sound of acknowledgement. "Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, they're cheering for you Mr. Potter. Their hero, has awoken."

§!§!§!§!§!§!§!§

After a couple hours of testing and endless questions of "does this hurt?" Harry was finally able to see his two best friends for exactly half an hour.

The two came in completely excited to see their friend. Hermione went over and gave him a very careful but very enthusiastic hug. His two friends settled in on either side of him. "Alright, so how bad is it?" The two met eyes across the bed and shifted uncomfortably. "Come on guys, I deserve to know. Just tell me now." They looked at each other sickeningly as if deciding who would speak first.

"Harry, just to start, everyone is really proud of you. You saved us all. None of this was your fault." Hermione started gently.

"Who?"

"Hagrid." Immediately his eyes stung with tears.

"Hagrid?" The two friends nodded solemnly. "Who else?"

"Harry, you're still recovering…"

"Who else?"

"Percy and Charlie." Harry bit back tears. "Ron?" he looked over to his best mate who was looking down at his feet. The three sat in silence—one of the first awkward silences they had had in years.

"I'm gonna go check on my mum. Get better mate." Ron hurried out of the room and Hermione watched the door long after he had left. She absentmindedly drew circles on the back of his hand as he stared out the window.

"Tell me there was no one else." She took a shaky breath.

"Tonks still hasn't woken up. They don't know what hit her." Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before closing his hand into a fist around the bed cover.

"But you and Ron, you're okay? Physically?" Hermione smiled.

"A couple of broken bones, a few minor curse effects, nothing we didn't deal with in fifth year. How do you feel?" Secretly he had been lying to Madame Pomfrey, telling her he was fine in hopes of getting out of there sooner.

"I'm doing okay." Hermione gave him a stern look. "I feel like I got hit with the killing curse and got all my magic knocked out of me." Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Well technically you _released_ your magic. That's what killed Voldemort. Did you know what you were doing?"

"Honestly, I just started thinking about all the people that depended on me and all the people out there fighting to help me. My parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, the Order, Ron and you—of course, and that just kind of got me really worked up. I thought about every randomly good memory I had. The next thing I know, I'm waking up here."

"And that's all you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was I was thinking about you." She shifted under his intense emerald gaze.

"Alright, time's up. I gave you thirty-_two_ minutes." Hermione snapped herself out of her deep concentration.

"Oh please Madame Pomfrey just one more minute!" Harry smiled, he had never heard Hermione go against a teacher.

"I gave you two extra minutes already. Mr. Potter needs his rest."

"Please, I promise just a minute. Forty-five seconds! You won't even have to get me! And Harry will be asleep when you come in."

"_Forty_ seconds, and I'm counting Miss Granger." Harry smirked as Madame Pomfrey left.

"Just can't get enough of me?" He asked in his most charming voice. Hermione smiled and leaned in close to him.

"What can I say, you're a regular Cassanova."

"But seriously, why fight Madame Pomfrey for, well now an extra twenty seconds?" Hermione smiled impishly.

"So I could do this." She closed the remaining centimeters between them and brushed her lips against his. He immediately responded by lifting his head up just slightly to lean into the kiss. He brushed his tongue against her lips, but she quickly pulled away. He made a sound of displeasure. "Sleep well, Harry." She brushed his hair lightly away from his forehead and kissed his scar. She turned to the door.

"One more." He whined, but she shook her head.

"If I'm not out of here in five seconds I'll be cleaning bedpans until I'm forty." And with that she slipped out of the room. Harry smiled lightly for a moment, before the crushing guilt and sorrow nestled into his chest. He hoped the Weasleys were okay.

§!§!§!§!§!§!§!§

That night Hermione laid awake in bed thinking. She had spent the last year hunting down Horcruxes. She had spent the last seven years fighting against Voldemort, but even with him gone, he haunted her. It was dangerous to think of the "what ifs". Harry was alright, he had saved the wizarding world, they were alright, yet as the celebrations still persisted throughout most of the wizarding world, Hermione Granger laid awake crying. She cried out of pain, out of loss, out of exhaustion, and out of happiness.

Percy, poor clueless Percy. Painfully oblivious in his pomposity. Wrongfully trusting until the end. Charlie, ruggedly independent Charlie, she had only met him once, at the wedding, but he was charming and so vivacious, so _happy_. Now, he was nothing but a memory. And Hagrid! He was too good to die at the hands of a death eater. He was too loyal to back down. He was one of Harry's only friends, only believers regardless of tabloids and hearsay. She was actually going to miss his rock cakes, his horribly mangled hair, his illegal creatures, his hopelessly unorganized lessons, and his bone crushing hugs. She thought of a little hut with no grounds keeper, no longer could she look out her window on cold days and see the billowing smoke from a roaring fire in his fireplace. Who would care for Fang? She was suffocating in her tiny room with no windows. She had to get out.

Down the hall, a left, up two flights of stairs, a right, and one more flight of stairs. She could feel the cool wind as she stepped out onto the north tower—the astronomy tower. Everything was bathed in a pale blue light from the moon. She shivered against the cold as she silently scolded herself for not taking astronomy before. It was so beautiful. From this high up the forbidden forest looked hardly intimidating. The lake looked placid, and the moon reflected off of its glassy surface.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for breaking school curfew." She nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around to see none other than Harry Potter.

"Don't scare me like that!" she clutched her heart, willing it to slow down.

"What are you doing up here so late?" He asked taking a few steps towards her.

"I needed, I needed somewhere to think." He paused and looked down at his shoes.

"Thinking about him?"

"Thinking about them." He nodded slowly as he walked past her and placed his hands on the cold stones of the edge. He looked out over the lake.

"I used to come up here a lot." Although his back was to her, she cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. "Back in fifth year I started to come. I soon learned there were astronomy classes on Tuesday and Thursday. I'd come here after a grueling run-in with Umbridge or a particularly crappy day. In sixth year I'd come up here and think about how unfair life was. How some people live while others die. How cruel fate is. I'd wonder what more I had to live through just to die at his hands. I wondered if I was making the right choices, the few I had to make for myself. I wondered if I should tell you guys about the Horcruxes, about the prophecy, about the nightmares."

Hermione walked a few steps to stand next to him against the stone rail. He smiled and laughed slightly. "Sometimes I'd walk in on couples snogging. They never knew I did because of the cloak, but it was awkward all the same. I never took Ginny up here though. I always thought of this as _my _place. It was too important for some snog with my girlfriend."

Hermione looked out across the grounds of Hogwarts. She felt Harry place his hand over hers, entwining their fingers.

"However, amongst all the death and chaos, I didn't come here tonight to wallow."

"Why did you come here?"

"To find you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I just know you that well." She looked at him skeptically. "And the Marauder's Map helped."

"You shouldn't be out of the infirmary." She looked down at their hands admiring how well they fit.

"It was a matter of emergency." He moved his free hand up to tangle in her hair as his gaze pierced her.

"And what emergency would that be?" she whispered as her voice caught in her throat.

"I made a promise to myself, before I left to fight him. A promise I fully intend to keep." He said as he kissed her nose and her forehead softly. She closed her eyes, enjoying the light contact.

"And what promise would that be?" she asked as he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"To tell you something." He pulled away slightly and stared intensely at her. Her breath hitched. "I love you." She stared at him for a moment. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. Her heart started beating so fast she was sure he could feel it.

"I love you too, Harry." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen out of him. He leant in and kissed her. His lips pushed softly against hers sending shivers and electricity soaring through her. He loved her. His arm snaked around her waist to pull her up against him tightly as her hands tangled in his hair.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips. "I love you." She nodded against his lips.

"I love you." They pulled apart breathlessly. Their foreheads were pressed together.

"You're the first person I've ever said I loved, Hermione." The thought brought tears to her eyes. "And you'll be the last." They kissed again languidly, taking the time to taste each other. She felt her back pressed against the cold stones of the half wall. He pressed into her and electricity surged through her. They remained tangled in each other for a good while. Exchanging endearments and raining kisses upon each other until they finally broke apart.

"I thought you didn't want to snog your girlfriend up here."

"Hermione," he took her face in both his hands. "you're so much more than a girlfriend, you're my best friend." She smiled as she nuzzled his hand slightly.

"I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger." He brushed his lips against hers once more.

"Now what?"

"Now we go to bed."

"Mmm, you should be getting back to the infirmary." She said placing her hands on his chest.

"I said nothing about the infirmary." He smiled wickedly at her.

"Harry James, you need your rest."

"But Tonks left too!"

"She's awake?"

"Yes, Lupin took her out on a walk an hour before I went to find you."

"You still need to go back and get your rest." He smiled as he shook his head slowly from side to side and kissed her.

"You are insufferable."

"You love me." He said charmingly as he brushed his lips against hers once more, making her knees buckle.

"I do." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the stairs.

"I don't want to go back to the infirmary!" he whined.

"Who said anything about the infirmary?" he smiled. Merlin, how he loved her … more than anything.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Hope you've enjoyed it. I'm planning on writing some more. Shorter stuff though. So keep an eye open for that. This is your last chance to tell me what you think, you know you wanna….**


End file.
